A Twist of Sarcasm
by ravendore
Summary: Mel Williams is ordinary. Or at least, she was until her biggest wish came true. When something, only dreamt happens to her, she decides to make the most of it. However, not everything goes to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Okay, I know! I haven't written or uploaded in ages. And I know I committed the terrible sin of abandoning a story but wait a second before you come to my house and cast the Killing curse at me through my window!

I have finished this story so it won't stop in the middle. I guarantee that it will all be up on here.

This is my 'OC falls into Harry Potter world' story. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to do this every chapter so fair warning, I'm not J. .

~o!o~

Chapter 1 –When Worlds Collide

I'm almost there! So close, the finish line is within my sights, almost within my grasp. Last push! Yes! I've done it!

'And defending her Cross Country Championship Title for the 5th year running is Mel Williams! 1st place again! What a way to end the year! And that's all for now folks, there you have it, the Cross Country Championship is finished. Congratulations Mel, if you'd like to come up to the podium to receive your prize.'

One shiny medal and a lot of handshakes later I was back in the stands doing what I'm always doing after a race. I'm on my phone. I know it's a bit odd, a sporty girl like me spending every free hour of every day on my phone but I have a good reason.

I'm reading.

That's okay then isn't it? Reading is good, you're encouraged to read. They just don't specify what though. For me it's always FanFiction.

After reading the entire Harry Potter series and seeing all the films I was immediately hung up. I'd loved every moment of the real series, so when I found out that there is a website dedicated to those who aren't ready to let go I was ecstatic.

However, I was in the middle of a really good book and the author hadn't updated in a week. Every day, every hour more like, I would be on my phone checking and double checking whether they had updated yet.

It's a bit sad if you think about it.

My mum always says to me 'You've got so much going for you yet you spend your life glued to your phone!' If only she knew. Sometimes I just wish I could spell myself into the world of Harry Potter...

~o!o~

Woah! Okay, pounding headache. Great thing to wake up to! And why on earth am I on the floor? I was just sitting in the stands of the track when I blacked out.

I slowly sat up, blinking white spots from my eyes, and looked around. I was in the middle of a forest, on the ground, alone.

It probably isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me before but I have a feeling it's going to become so.

Maybe I've been kidnapped! Oh my Gosh, what do I do? They don't teach you this in school! Where's my phone? It was in my hand when I blacked out. Not in my pockets. Have they stolen it? Aaah, it was new! I'd been waiting years for an iPhone 4s and now it's been stolen.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and a mysterious figure appeared in front of me. She was dressed all in white and was wearing a long flowing dress. She had small green vines wrapped around her head and waist and wasn't wearing any shoes. As she moved, the air behind her shimmered so I believes she also had wings.

'Good morning Melanie. Lovely to see you awake.' I scoffed. I hated being called Melanie.

'Yeah, yeah. Great to see you too mystical fairy princess! Where am I, who kidnapped me and where's my phone?' I asked getting to my feet. I looked once more around where I was, hoping to make some sense of the situation.

'Well Melanie, I can see you are quite confused so let me explain the situation. You haven't been kidnapped, you are in a forest and your phone doesn't exist.' She said with a laugh.

'Oh brilliant! Oh yeah that really clears up the situation for me! Thanks magical fairy who hasn't told me her name!' I said sarcastically. She was really starting to get on my nerves now. Her voice reminded me of the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. So sweet you want to chew it up, spit it out and stamp on it.

At that moment a small pixie like creature flew out in front of me. It was wearing a small suit made out of leaves and a hat rather too large. It looked like it had just flown right out of Tinkerbell the movie.

'Watch your tone in front of her majesty the Queen! She does not tolerate bad attitudes or sarcasm.' The little creature said before flying away.

'Oh, so I'm in the presence of royalty! Oh doth thou forgivest me thy good and majestic Fairy Queen. I didst not know that thou was royalty, I am so terribly sorry to have deeply offended thou!' I said whilst rolling my eyes. I was getting sick of not knowing what the heck was going on.

'That's quite enough of that!' she snapped. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Don't get your wings in a twist.

'If you would so kindly be quiet I will explain where you are and what is going on. To begin with, I am the legendary fairy Queen of the tentrem tribe of Fairies. I control all the nature spirits and all forms of natural magic across the world. I also posses the ability to control weather and change the outcomes of many things all over the world. Some call me Mother Nature.'

'Oh right. You're Mother Nature. Okay I guess that fits. But why on earth am I of all people standing in front of Mother Nature herself. And no offense but I thought you were just a myth?' I said without the sarcasm that's usually laced in my voice.

'Well, you see this brings me onto my next point. You are now in a world where a lot of things are considered myths in your world.' She said. This just confused me even more.

'Are you saying that I'm in a different world, on a different planet? It looks pretty similar to me. Except for the whole fairy thing.'

'Well instead of different world it's more like dimension. We're still on earth but it's not as you know it. You are in a world-dimension where magic exists.'

'Like the Harry Potter books!' I said excitedly, immediately perking up. I know it was a small chance but I was grateful for anything at the moment.

'Exactly like that. You Melanie Williams are in the Harry Potter world. I have brought you here to change the future of this world as, well you already know, it has a pretty sticky end.'

'Does that mean I'm going to change the Harry Potter future? Will the books be changed? Won't that just muck everything up?' I asked. As excited as I was to be here I didn't want my name in all the Harry Potter books.

'No dear. The Harry Potter books in your world are only fiction. Set writing by J. . Here however it is actually real. Do you understand?' She explained.

'Yeah, I think I do. I'm probably over complicating things. So, what year am I in?' I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet. I couldn't wait to meet everyone. But one dreaded question lingered in the back of my mind.

'This year Harry Potter and co will be starting their Fourth Year, the year that caused the most damage. Not too far along in the story that should you be successful you may even be able to stop Voldemort from rising. '

'Yes! That's a good year. Okay, one really important question. Do I have magic?' I asked. Fingers crossed, toes crossed, eyes crossed basically wishing so hard it hurts.

'Currently, no.' my heart sank. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. My one chance at magic gone, forever. 'However I think we can fix something up.'

The Fairy Queen waved her arms over me and I opened my eyes. A swooping sensation came over me as I felt a complete new growth from within me. It was as if every single cell was individually becoming magical.

'There you go. Don't take advantage of this now. You are not magical from birth but have been blessed with it. However, for safety I feel telling people you are a Half-Blood would be best. Now, to begin your adventure...Hmmm. I will send an anonymous letter to Dumbledore asking for you to join Hogwarts. Until then I think a rented room in the Leaky Cauldron will do.

Make sure to get everything you need for school. Don't get into trouble. Oh, one more thing. I know you will need your knowledge of the future to succeed but use it wisely. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell somebody that they're going to die in the near future. Instead, work to prevent that. Good luck.'

Suddenly I started fading away. I was being pulled away from my current place.

'Wait! How will I contact you if I need you?' I shouted feeling further and further away from the fairy Queen.

'Should you ever really need me, you will be able to find me.' That was the last thing she said before everything went black.

~o!o~

Aaah. That's got to stop happening. Every time I go somewhere I really don't need to black out. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a small bed in a small dark room. I sat up quickly and looked around. It looked the same as Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron. So that's where I am.

I got up off the bed and went to switch the lights on. There was no light switch! I spun around, looking around the room to find a light switch. Then I remembered, huh duh! I'm magic now! But I don't have a wand.

I sat back down on the bed and looked around. To my surprise there on the bedside cabinet was a wand with a note taped on top of it. I picked up the note and in curly, loopy writing it said:

_You know I told you your phone didn't exist, well I wasn't exactly telling the truth. Take care of it, if you lose it I'm not giving you a new phone. Xxx_

That cheek! So my phone was my wand. Okay, I've read stories like this where that happens so as long as I don't lose it I'll be okay.

Moment of truth, magic.

I've wished and wished I could have magic since the day I picked up the Philosopher's Stone. I concentrated on that tingly feeling I felt when the Fairy Queen (still don't know her name) waved her hands over me. I tried to visualise pushing that feeling into and through the wand.

'_Lumos_!'

The tip of my wand lit up once I had said that.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

It worked! Oh my Gosh I can't believe it I'm magic, I have a wand and I'm going to Hogwarts! Okay Mel, calm down. Try a few more spells that you know.

'_Nox!'_ The tip of my wand went out.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _The pillow on the other side of the room started to rise and slowly move around, following my wand.

'_Expelliarmus!' _The pencil on the dresser opposite me flew across the room. Okay this is so weird! But so exciting! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. If I'm accepted. What if Dumbledore doesn't let new students join. New students aren't ever mentioned in the actual books.

As soon as I had managed to put myself into sufficient panic a large brown owl swooped through an open window carrying a rather official looking letter. I grabbed the letter as soon as the owl reached me and opened it.

_To Miss Melanie Williams,_

_I have received your application form for Hogwarts and am very pleased to let you know that you are most definitely accepted to Hogwarts School of_ _Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a pleasure to have a new student joining us this year especially as we have a new feature being added to the school for one year only._

_Upon your arrival you will travel with the other fourth years but be sorted with the first years. I trust you know how it all works but just in case I suggest you purchase a copy of Hogwarts a History. It's a very informative book that will give you a bit of a head start when joining Hogwarts._

_I have added your list of books and materials that you will need for this year as well as a list of subjects and elective options that you will be taking. Please choose the electives you wish to take and send back the form to our Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall. _

_I hope you have a wonderful summer and are refreshed and ready for September. I have included your train ticket with the location of the platform on it. I trust you know how to get there._

_Enjoy,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_..._

_Below are a list of subjects you will be taking and what you will need for them:_

_Subjects:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_History of Magic_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration by Eric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_The Dark Forces: A guide to self defense by Quentin Trimble_

_Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 set of Glass or Crystal Vials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set of Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring a Cat, and Owl OR a Toad_

_Uniform:_

_Three Smart Black Robes_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) For day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragonhide or similar)_

_One Winter Coat (Black, Silver Fastenings)_

_Also please fill out the electives sheet and send to Professor McGonagall._

_Electives:_

_Study of Ancient Runes- Symbols and Signs_

_Arithmancy- Numerology and Grammatica_

_Muggle Studies- A Wizards Guide to Muggles_

_Care of Magical Creatures- The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Divination- Unfogging the Future_

_Fourth Year's will also require Dress Robes for Special Occasions that will occur across the course of the year._

_..._

_Full Name:... Age:... Year :..._

_Electives:..._

_Signed (Parent or Guardian):..._

_Signed (Student):..._

_(Please return to Professor McGonagall)_

Wow! They don't ask a lot do they! I suppose I'm having to make up for First, Second and Third year. If only they knew...

~o!o~

After re-reading the list I set off down Diagon Alley to buy everything I needed. One word, gobsmacked! It's even better than in the movie! I was so caught up in looking at everything that it was when I reached Gringotts before I realised.

I don't have any money.

What on earth am I going to do?

As soon as I thought that I felt a small weight in my pocket. I reached inside my jacket and pulled out a small silver key with my name on a keychain. For a fairy Queen, I thought, she's not that organised.

After a rollercoaster ride of a journey I was finally standing outside a large vault door. I wonder how rich I am in this dimension. I wasn't really the wealthiest person in school but then again, I also didn't have my lunch money stolen every day.

As the door swung open my jaw hit the floor. It wasn't as full as Harry's vault or Bellatrix's but at the same time it was still pretty good. I walked into the small, dimly lit room and looked around. It was about the size of a small bedroom but was full up to my knees in coins made of bronze, silver and gold.

I pulled out my small purse but then stopped. The goblin that had shown me down was holding out another purse.

'It has been extended on the inside and charmed so only you can access whatever is inside.' He said with a bored face.

'Thank you.' I said slowly. I then reached out and quickly put a few handfuls of coins into the purse, however it didn't overflow. I'm astounded by the wonders of magic.

After an entire day of shopping, getting all of my things ready for school I sank down on the bed in my room of the leaky cauldron. It's been an exhausting day and I'm ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2- First Impressions

**Hi! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! If you want, let me know what you think. I'll be eternally grateful! :D**

Chapter Two- First Impressions

Days turned to weeks as I spent all my time studying, revising and learning. You would think, being a Harry Potter fan and all, I'd be fine just dropping in half way through. But there is so much I don't know. Of course I've got to remember that not everything they do is mentioned otherwise each movie would be an entire year!

Before I knew it, it was the 31st of August, the day before I would leave for Hogwarts. After doing one last check that I had everything I needed for school before settling into bed. However I knew there was no way I would be able to sleep. Tomorrow I would meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger... I wonder if they'll like me.

What if they don't! That could ruin the whole mission! How am I supposed to save the Wizarding world if I wasn't even friends with Harry Potter? Supposed 'hero' of the Wizarding world. Well I won't get far with that attitude. He always did just want to be 'just Harry'. So I'll have to just be easy and fun around them all. Just be yourself...

~o!o~

The next morning I woke early after a restless sleep. I rolled over and looked out the window at the large clock. 6:30. Why so early?! Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I got up out of bed. After putting on a pair of ripped jeans, a dark blue top and a pair of trainers I made the bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

After buying all the things I needed for school I also had to exchange some Galleons for Pounds and go and buy, a small, but a whole new wardrobe.

I had a full English breakfast and a nice conversation with Tom before heading back upstairs.

I folded all my things and placed them into my trunk, but left out my book, my wand, my robes, my ticket and my Hogwarts letter which I placed into my small blue rucksack.

After placing a featherweight charm on my trunk (I could do magic since I was in a magical building) I slowly made my way downstairs.

Tom and a few other customers that were already downstairs waved goodbye and wished me luck. By this time it was 8:00 so I wasn't worried about being late for when the train leaves at 11. However I knew that Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow so they would all be cutting it fine. At least I could save them a compartment.

After travelling to Kings Cross I found platforms 9 and 10. This was the moment for me. Running through the barrier. I'm pretty sure every Harry Potter fan imagines doing it at least once. I checked for anyone watching first although I'm pretty sure they put some sort of 'Notice me not' charm around the wall.

After a few deep breaths I took a couple of steps back, gave myself a run up and closed my eyes. I ran right into the barrier but didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes to see a scarlet train slowly pulling into the station. I'm guessing they didn't expect anyone to be here this early.

As the train came to a stop I climbed aboard. Suddenly Professor Flitwick came out of the train.

'Are you Melanie Williams? Professor Dumbledore asked me to ride on the train this time just to make sure everyone got on safely. Do you have your ticket?' he asked.

'Oh yes sir sorry. I am Melanie Williams though I prefer to be called Mel. Here's my ticket.' I pulled my ticket out of my rucksack and gave it to him before climbing aboard the train. I chose a compartment near to the front of the train and sat down. After closing the door and pulling the blind down I sat down to read. I didn't want anyone coming in and filling up the compartment. And if the golden trio are my first friends there's more of a chance that they won't abandon me.

~o!o~

The train's loud whistle pulled me from my book and I looked out the window. I saw a swarm of red heads rushing towards the train. After secretly watching Mrs Weasley say a long goodbye and hurrying them all onto the train I jumped up and went to the door. I pulled up the blind and stuck my head out the door to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking for a compartment, Fred, George and Ginny gone off to find their friends.

'Hey. You three, do you want to share this compartment?' I asked. I watched as they glanced at each other before following me in. I helped them put their trunks away before sitting down at looking at them properly.

Harry looked exactly the same as Daniel Radcliff; they really had gone the perfect actor for Harry.

Ron was really tall, bright hair and loads of freckles, but slightly more attractive than Rupert Grint was in Goblet of Fire.

Hermione's hair wasn't as bushy as it's always said and her teeth really weren't that big. She was even more beautiful that I imagined though, how it took the boys until fourth year to realise she was a girl astounded me.

'Errr. Hi.' Said Hermione with a small wave. They were all staring at me as if I was mental. Guess I was staring.

'Oh sorry. Yeah hi! I'm Mel. Well my real name is Melanie Williams but I hate the name. I prefer Mel. You are?' I said trying to recover from my stumble. Keep calm Mel. Keep your cool.

'I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter...'

'Nice to meet you all.' I said trying not to overreact. I so wanted to say 'I know who you are!' but I didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. Especially Harry.

'So I'm guessing you're new here since we haven't seen you before. How old are you? What year are you going to be in?' Hermione asked enthusiastically.

'Yeah I'm new. I was home schooled but...my parents said I had to go to school and so after finally getting in contact with Dumbledore I applied for a place. I'm fourteen so I'm going to be in Fourth Year.' I said looking at the boys. They hadn't said much, didn't they like me?

'Really? We're in Fourth year as well! What electives are you taking?'

'I'm taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I hope the teachers are nice.' I said. Finally Ron spoke up.

'The Care of Magical Creatures teacher is really nice. He's our friend, his named Hagrid. Or Professor Hagrid but we just normally call him Hagrid. Do you like Quidditch?' he asked. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I knew the question would come.

'I've never flown actually. My parents thought it was too dangerous without a professional supervising. I love the idea of flying though, I do run though. I love sports and reading. Those are my main hobbies.' Ron jaw dropped when he heard I hadn't flown before.

I looked over at Harry. He was sitting with his head against the window not saying anything. He looked deep in thought.

'Harry?' I asked and he spun around, 'Sorry to break you from your thoughts. Are you alright? What's going on?'

He sighed before answering, 'What do you know about Voldemort?' Straight into it. Ignoring Ron and Hermione flinching I turned back and answered.

'I know he is..um was an evil wizard who was obsessed with power. I know the only wizard he fears is Albus Dumbledore. I know he has followers called Death Eaters. And I know that he killed your parents.' I said with a sad voice. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I'm glad you know so much, even if it could be dangerous. One thing you should know is that I'm a danger to be around and if you hang out with us you might even get killed.' He said looking me straight in the eyes.

Emerald eyes met sapphire as I stared him in the face. I could see the surprise on his face as I wasn't scared or worried. I had the look on my face of someone ready for revenge.

'That is absolute crap. No-one and I mean no-one should think themselves a danger. Especially not you. From what I've heard you have done nothing wrong and trouble just seems to find you! You shouldn't be worried about this sort of thing anyway. You're only kid. All of us are! What's the rush to grow up anyway!'

'Well when you've got a murderous madman after you it's kind of hard just to act like everything's alright and just act like a kid.' Harry said turning back to the window.

Hermione looked over at me and mouthed 'later' as if she would explain everything to me later. I hoped that I would be in Gryffindor. It would all go down the drain otherwise.

After a few rounds of Exploding Snap (in which I jumped out my seat several times),

changing into our robes and reading another few chapters of my book we slowly rolled into the station.

We left all our stuff on the train and walked out towards the carriages. After a pretty uneventful journey we dodged Peeves throwing water balloons and made our way towards the Great Hall. I was just about to follow the others in when Professor McGonagall pulled me away from the crowd.

'Melanie Williams?'

I cringed, 'Yes Professor?'

'You're going to be sorted after the First years so could you wait here with me please.' I waved goodbye to the others and went over to stand behind the soaking wet First Years.

As the large door swung open my jaw hit the floor. Movie magic is great but it can't even begin to compare to the real Great Hall. The ceiling rose higher than I could ever imagine and was a perfect reflection of the night sky. Candles hovered above the tables but no wax dripped down. The head table rose above the room with Dumbledore looking graceful and proud above the other teachers.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of the stool and I watched as the brim in the hat opened.

_A thousand years or more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers, _

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders, _

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues, _

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were, _

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were, _

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin, _

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide, _

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones, _

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me, _

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind, _

_And tell where you belong!_

As I clapped along with everyone else the sorting had already begun. I didn't pay attention though as I was too busy watching Ron, Harry and Hermione. They weren't really talking but Hermione occasionally reaching over to tell the boys to be quiet.

And finally as 'Whitby Kevin' was sorted into Hufflepuff and only I was left I looked at Dumbledore. By this time I could tell everyone in the Hall was leaning over to get a look at me so I gave them a little wave before looking back at a rather amused Dumbledore.

'Now, this year, we have a new student joining our fourth years. Melanie Williams, if you could come to be sorted please.'

The moment had come, I walked towards the sorting hat and before I knew it I was sitting on the tiny stool designed for first years with a giant hat on my head.

'_Hhmmm. Melanie... Wasn't expecting to ever sort someone like you... A different dimension ay? No matter. So, smart, witty, rather sarcastic... _'Please Gryffindor, Please Gryffindor.' _Gryffindor aye? No I'm pretty sure you'd be better suited in Ravenclaw. _'Maybe that's so and if I was here because I was really magic I would love to be a Ravenclaw but for what I'm here for, I need to be in Gryffindor. Please!' _Hmm persuasive. Fine, better be..._

'_GRYFFINDOR!'_

I was greeted by a round of applause, mainly from the Gryffindor table as I removed the hat and walked towards the Red and Gold table. Hermione moved over slightly to make room as I sat between Hermione and Lavender.

After the biggest meal of my life everyone was quiet for Dumbledore as he stood up.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred

as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his travelling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly

everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said,

"The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Once Dumbledore had finished speaking everyone filed out of the hall. A few fourth years Gryffindor's patted me on the back and congratulated me.

'So what's the fuss with the Triwizard tournament?' I asked, knowing exactly what the fuss was about.

'The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest Wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion.' Said Hermione, 'Selected Champions compete in three tasks – traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools-designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament and for the Triwizard Cup and a prize of a thousand galleons. The first Tournament was held in 1294. The Tournament is known for being extremely dangerous so it was discontinued after 1792.'

'Wow! It sounds pretty dangerous. I wouldn't think of entering if I were you Ron.'

'Why not! 1000 galleons is a lot of money. We need that kind of money!' Ron said back to me.

'Would you rather die?! It sound pretty serious to me if there is a death toll! A thousand galleons isn't worth death!' I said as we reached the common room. 'Just think about it ok?'

'Fine.'

We all said goodnight as Hermione led me upstairs to where another bed had been added to the girl's dormitory. It had been a long and exciting day, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3- Shouting Match

Chapter 3 -Shouting Match

The next day we all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get our schedules.

'I've got Herbology then Care of Magical Creatures first. You guys?'

'We've got the same. Then I've got Double Divination.' Groaned Harry. I had forgotten that they took Divination. Worst subject ever, well apart from potions I guess.

'I've got Arithmancy with Hermione. Then we've got DADA.' I said. Not the worst day ever to begin with. Could've been worse. We could've had potions. I'm not ready to deal with the greasy git yet.

'Come on' Harry said getting up, 'Let's go to Herbology.'

We finished breakfast quickly and head down towards the greenhouses. Soon we were squeezing the Bubotuber pus out of the pods and fighting not to be eaten by Blast Ended Skrewts.

'Well, that was an eventful morning. Great way to start Hogwarts, popping pus pods and avoiding large, murderous worms.'

We all laughed as we head back towards the castle before splitting up, saying goodbye to Ron and Harry as they moaned all the way to Divination.

'So why did you choose Arithmancy?' I asked Hermione, preparing myself for the blow.

'Well I've always been interested with the way spells are made and created since I'm muggle born and I wasn't just raised around magic and spells. I also like the idea of finding out about different types of magic and seeing how it all fits together to create those everyday things that we use you know?'

'Yeah I know right? Most people, especially purebloods, just take magic for granted. I'm a halfblood but I didn't know about magic until about four years ago since my father kept it a secret from my mother. I especially know how amazing magic is and don't want to take it for granted and I feel like learning about the origins of magic and how to use magic to the fullest just makes perfect sense to me.'

We continued the discussion all the way to Arithmancy. The class was really interesting. It took me a while because I never used to pay attention in maths but throw magic in and I'm suddenly the teachers pet. Apart from Hermione of course. I was a bit behind for the first hour of the double lesson but since I had done lots of revision I soon caught up.

After Arithmancy we caught up with Ron and Harry coming down from divination. Ron was blushing as Harry reminded him if something.

'What's so funny you guys?' I asked as we started walking with them.

'We were doing planets today and...' Ron started.

'He asked to see Lavenders 'Uranus'' Harry said sniggering.

We all laughed before I said 'at least you didn't ask if anyone's been there.' I said as we all burst into another round of laughter.

'Hey Weasley!'

We all turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there looking pleased.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Ron said shortly.

'Your dad's in the paper.' He said.

I watched at Ron and Harry read the insulting newspaper article that even spelt Arthur's name wrong. I watched them slowly getting angrier and angrier at the paper, Rita Skeeta and Malfoy.

'And there's a picture. Of your parents standing outside your...um...dustbin. Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?'

'Get lost Malfoy. No-one likes a git.' I said.

'The new girl huh. What right have you got to say that to me you mudblood.' Malfoy said. Everyone gasped.

'Actually I'm half-blood but you know what, I don't care! I would much rather be a mudblood, someone who grew up in a respectable muggle family, away from people like you rather than a stupid, idiotic, inbred pureblood who has to rely on their pathetic parents to mollycoddle them and bring them up believing they're the best thing in the world and that they have the right to blatantly insult those who are different to them for no reason in particular. Yes I'd much rather be a mudblood. So anyone who you think is a mudblood should take it as a compliment rather than an insult since you actually caring about their blood status just shows that they are different to you. And no one on earth should have to deal with even be mentioned to be remotely similar to you. If they are, so help them!'

Malfoy turned red as he whipped out his wand.

'_Stupefy!_' He shouted, pointing his wand at me. I jumped out the way before watching as 'Professor Moody' limped towards us, brandishing his wand.

'OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!' He shouted as he marched towards us. I watched in satisfaction as Malfoy was swiftly transfigured into a white ferret and laughed with everyone else as Moody bounced him up and down.

Just then Professor McGonagall hurried towards us.

'Professor Moody! Whatever are you doing?' She cried assessing the scene.

'Teaching.'

'Wh..is...is that a student!?'

'Maybe.'

'Moody you know that we do not use transfiguration as punishment! Didn't Dumbledore say that to you?' McGonagall said.

'He might of mentioned it.'

With a flick of her wand Malfoy was back and soon being dragged towards Professor Snape's office with McGonagall in tow.

'No one say anything.' Said Ron.

'Why not' asked Harry.

'I want to forever remember this moment, Malfoy the bouncing ferret.' We all laughed as we made our way towards the great hall.

Later in the evening as we were sitting in the common room Harry got a letter. I knew that it was from Sirius but I had to act naive.

'Who's it from?' I asked trying to get a glance at the lette. All three of them shared a look before turning to me.

'How much do you know about Sirius Black?' Harry asked. Hmm. How to go about this then.

'I know that he was in Azkaban for about thirteen years before escaping last year. Is he a murderer or?...'

'He was arrested for selling my parents to Voldemort.'

'Oh Harry I'm sorry...' I started.

'Don't be! He's actually innocent. He switched the secret Kepler to another friend if my parents as, because he was James' best friend he thought he would be too obvious. Unfortunately their other 'friend' was working for Voldemort.' Harry said looking back at his letter.

'This is from him. We all know he's innocent but he's still on the run. I told him that my scar was hurting and now he's coming back, away from hiding.'

'But he could be caught!' I exclaimed. I suddenly had a brainwave.

'Do you mind if I reply?. I have an idea that will definitely keep him away.' I said grabbing a spare bit of parchment and a quill.

'Whatever keeps him safe.' Harry said sadly.

_Hey Sirius,  
>This is a friend of Harry's, don't worry I know about your situation.<br>Don't even think about coming back. Not only does Harry look up to you and being stupid enough to come back will not make a good impression but you're the only family he has left. Don't break a poor boys heart.  
>Hope you are well,<br>Mel_

I finished the letter and gave it to the other three to read. Once I had gotten three small grins I attached the letter to Hedwig and sent her back out the window.

After that we soon retired up to bed.

~o!o~

The next few weeks flew by for me. As I got more and more involved in classes and was again and again astounded by the reality of it all the days just seemed to fly by.

One class stood out in particular though. Everyone was really excited for Moody's first lesson and then all his lessons afterwards. I however was just glad that fake eye of his couldn't read minds as all I could think about was the Death Eater inside if him ready and waiting to kill Harry.

On the second week of October a notice was placed in the Gryffindor notice board.

_The students and Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving on the 30th of October ready for the Triwizard tournament. Last classes will finish an hour early to allow you all to come and greet the guests. _

'Yes!' Cried Ron, 'That's Potions. We miss a whole hour with that greasy bat!' As Ron started skipping around the common room Harry, Hermione and I started on our homework. Better to get it done and since OWLS were only next year the teachers had really started piling on the homework.

Soon the 30th rolled around and before we knew it we were standing outside of Hogwarts, with our cloaks wrapped tightly around ourselves as we waited for the other schools to arrive.

All the teachers however were striding around making sure Hogwarts made the best first impression on the other school that they could.

'Miss Patil. Please take that ridiculous thing out if your hair.' Said McGonagall as she watched Pavarti take a large ornamental butterfly out from her hair.

Soon a small dot could be seen in the sky and the already excited students reached a dangerously high excitement scale.

However I just stood next to Harry and said to him. ' I wonder if they'll be anyone famous coming. 5 galleons that one if the students is famous.' I said smirking at his misfortune.

'I'll take that bet. There's no way there's going to be someone famous still in school.' Harry said. We shook hands and focused our attention on the rather large woman that had just stepped out if the rather large baby blue carriage.

This woman was even taller than Hagrid and cast a rather daunting shadow over the Hogwarts students. After the students from Beauxbatons went inside to get warm Harry turned to me again.

'I didn't see anyone famous there.' He said with a snug grin, 'ready to give me five galleons?'

'Just you wait. We're still waiting for another school.'

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing and turned towards the lake. I watched as the large ship rise from the water and as the students and Karkaroff made their way up towards the castle.

I moved away from Harry as the crowd parted, giving him a full view of the international Quidditch star that walked past him. His jaw dropped and he stared at me.

'Five galleons please.' I said with a smirk. Harry handed over the money before following the crowd into the Great Hall.

~o!o~

After a large meal featuring some new French dishes Dumbledore stood up and addressed the crowd.

'I would like to introduce to you all the other two judges of this competition. Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman. The will be joint myself, Madame Maxine and Professor Karkaroff on the judging panel.

And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Mr Filch if you please.' Dumbledore gestured to Filch as he pulled the goblet of fire to rest in front of Dumbledore.

'This is the Goblet of Fire. It is a very magical and historical item that will be selecting our champions for us. Those wishing to enter will only have to write their name and school unto a piece of paper and place it in the Goblet. At the feast tomorrow evening it will select those most worthy of becoming our champions.

To prevent any underage pursuers I am drawing an age line around the Goblet. That is all for tonight. I hope you all have a lovely rest. Good night!'

We all slowly made our way out of the hall and back to the common room ready for a nights rest. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow evening that's for sure, but of one thing I was certain, I wasn't going to sit back and watch Harry get forced to his death.

The next morning we rose early (unlike any other Saturday) and went down to breakfast. We sat and watched as every student from Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons placed their paper into the cup.

Both Hermione and I scoffed when all the girls, and Ron, fawned over Krum as he came in for breakfast. Harry looked at the two of us and smiled.

'He'll grow up someday. But it looks like he's got a bit of catching up to do to reach you two.' Harry said whilst pulling Ron back into his seat.

We all cheered for Angelina as she put her name in before heading as if for a normal Saturday. We finished homework, went to visit Hagrid and went flying (minus Hermione) but my heart wasn't in it. I knew what was rapidly approaching and I couldn't bear it.

Before I could actually come to terms with it the evening was here. We were once again in the Great Hall and the Goblet of Fire was steaming, ready to spurt out those lucky, or unlucky, champions.

'At last. The moment everyone has been so excited for. The moment if truth. When I read out your name if said person would please make their way towards and through the door to my left where some further details will be given. And now, without further a due. Let the first champion be revealed.'

The cup gave a spurt and a piece of paper came floating towards Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

_'Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons!'_

Fleur was congratulated by her friends and admirers before gracefully walking through the small door at the back of the hall. The cup spurted once more.

_'Viktor Krum from Durmstrang!'_

The hall exploded in applause as the slighting grumpy looking quidditch star walked towards the door. By this time I was gripping the table so hard my knuckles were white.

_'And the Hogwarts Champion...Cedric Diggory!'_

The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindors applauded the young man as he walked towards the door. Better than a Slytherin everyone was thinking. I was just staring straight at the cup, waiting for the inevitable.

'Mel, are you alright?' Hermione asked. The three of them turned to look at me but quickly whipped their heads back around again as the cup once more spurted a piece of paper.

Dumbledore pulled it out of the air and read it out.

_'Harry Potter.'_

The silence was deafening. I looked over at Harry with an apologetic look on my face, at Ron with a 'shut you jealous gob' face and at Hermione with a confused face.

'Harry Potter!' Dumbledore repeated. Everyone in the hall was staring at him by this point.

'Go on Harry, you have to go.' I whispered gently in his ear shaking him out of his shock as he stumbled towards the door. All the teachers bow outraged walked behind him as the Hall erupted.

I took a deep breath before getting up and running towards the door, ignoring Ron and Hermione's cries.

I opened the door to see everyone in the midst of an argument.

'What iz thiz?' Fleur asked 'Anozer Hogwarts Champion.'

'Melanie Williams this is no place for you right now you must lea...' McGonagall started.

'I don't care right now Professor. I'm here to help my friend at the moment.'

Everyone, shocked by how I spoke to McGonagall stopped and listened to what I had to say.

'Ok I know you are all faced with a bit of a dilemma here but think about it like this. You have two rules which you should be following. One, Harry is too young and two, Harry now has to compete. Which one should you go for? I don't know maybe the one that ensures he won't be killed! Honestly people! There should be no hesitation for any student underage but especially not Harry Potter! Is this really how you treat the 'saviour if the wizarding world'! By forcing him to compete in a competition designed for students older and more experienced! Well I don't know about you but if you want the wizarding world alive and happy you're gonna need Harry, alive. But it looks like you're doing a pretty bad job of keeping him safe.' I shouted before storming out the room, tears in my eyes.

Harry may only be a fictional character where I come from, but here he's my friend and I'm not going to let him die.

'Miss Williams wait!' Professor McGonagall cried, following me out the room up in front if the whole Great Hall. 'your behaviour is appalling I will not stand for this I...'

'I'm sorry Professor but I really don't care. Not only is he being forced to compete in a competition that might kill him, he's also going to be ridiculed for it by the whole school. The foreign school are going to hate him for being a second Hogwarts champion. Hufflepuff's are going to hate him for stealing their houses glory. Ravenclaws won't really get involved but will support Diggory more than him. Gryffindors might support him but there is going to be one or two jealous people who hate him for competing in a competition he one didn't enter himself into and two doesn't want to compete in. Slytherins just hate him and would rather support Diggory than they would even mentioning Harry's name if not to insult him. And all of this because a crazy madman Voldemort who wants to take over the world and kill or torture every living things he sees unworthy. It's his doing in someway or another. Harry is being forced to do this because he's famous. Because he's the boy-who-lived that Voldemort wants dead. Everytime someone points at him or makes a comment or stares at him. Yeah I'm talking to everyone now! Did you ever think that the reason he's famous is because his parents were brutally murdered by a psychopath who left him an orphan! Did you think that every time anybody recognises him he's being mocked and laughed at because his family are dead! And no stops to help! All his family are either dead, abusive or a murderer. How would that feel? He's saved this school, the world and stood up to Voldemort more times than a senior Auror would. And he doesn't get a thank you! Just a pat on the back and a 'go back to your abusive home that think you're a freak and treat you like a house elf! You're coming to talk to me about my behaviour? Fine. Kick me out. But only if this school, this wizarding world starts treating people the way they deserve.'

Cue dramatic exit.

A/N Phew! There we go! That was fun to write. This chapter kind if let me get all my frustrations at the Wizarding world and Hogwarts towards Harry.

As you can see I'm getting way too into the story! That really long paragraph is worth reading so please don't just skim read past it like I do sometimes.

My fingers are actually numb as I'm finishing writing this! Let me know what you think by dropping a review. Thanks bye! Xxx


	4. Chapter 4- The After Effects

Chapter Four- The After Effects

I woke early on Sunday but stayed in my bed, dreading the worst. I knew I'd gone a step too far. I knew I'd blown it. Today would be the day that I would be kicked out of Hogwarts. Return to my normal life. Lose my dream forever.

I stiffened as I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me. The sun was only just rising! Who would be up this early.

My question was answered as Hermione's voice brought me from my thoughts.

'Are you alright Mel?' She asked timidly. I suppose I'd scared her last night. I've never done so much shouting in my life. My throat was hoarse and my pillow was tear stained. How am I supposed to pretend I'm alright?

'Yeah fine.' I said looking away. I sat up but did not look at her. 'My throats just a bit sore.'

'No wonder. You did quite a bit of shouting last night. The whole school was stunned, shocked. You even shut Malfoy up.'

'Great. That's just great.' I said sarcastically as I fell back down onto my bed. Now I'm going to be the class joke. The one who shouted at teachers, shouted at the whole school, plus our guests and then got kick out. I bet Malfoy will never shut up.

What have I done? I've probably just ruined the school's reputation. Now they're just going to be the school that takes mad girls in.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked.

'Not really. But yes. And then no. I don't know!' I said in an exasperated sigh.

'What you said last night, forgetting everyone else, all the teachers and students, it really touched Harry. He's grateful you know. You basically got all of his bad thoughts out in one rant. Anyway, he wants to talk to you. He told me last night. Don't feel bad, it might turn out better than you expect.' Hermione said gently before hurting of downstairs. Probably to the library.

I slowly got up and dressed. As it was the weekend uniform wasn't required but I still dressed all in black. I put in a pair of leggings with gold zips going up the sides. Black pumps, a very dark grey floaty blouse and a black cardi.

I crept down to the common room and surprisingly saw someone already awake and waiting.

'Mel. Can we talk?' Harry asked. We both went and sat down in one of the sofas before I looked at him. He gave me a small smile before starting.

'I just want to thank you. What you said last night, well, let's just say I've been wanting to say something along the same lines for so long. What you said about how I became famous and how I feel when people recognise me. You're right, that's exactly how I feel. I won't make this too mushy but I just...I want to say thank you for sticking up for me. For being something I've never really had. A true friend.' He finished looking me in the eyes.

He watched as a small tear ran down my face.

'Oh Harry. It's the least I can do. You've already done so much for me and we've only known each other for two months. You should never have had I put up with that treatment. Just know that. I'll always be here for you.' I said, my heart breaking as I realised I just straight up lied to him.

I wouldn't always be there for him, I couldn't. The day would come when I would have to return to my own world and everything would change. Harry leant forward and wipe the tears from my eyes.

'Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright.' He said in a gentle tone. Oh how I wanted to believe him.

~o!o~

As we put the past behind us and walked down to breakfast I could feel people's stares on the back if my neck. Trying desperately to ignore everyone I tucked into my breakfast and listened as Hermione and Ron argued.

'It's slavery I tell you. They are being held captive.'

'Hermione,' Ron said, his mouth full of food, 'they like it. They live to work!'

'That's because they're uneducated and haven't been introduced to the possibilities of freedom.'

Ah, House Elves. I forgot Hermione started S.P.E.W this year. I've got to try and convince her to let it go. She became way too obsessed with it.

'Hermione, think about it like this. If McGonagall gave you an extra bit of work to do but said you didn't have to do it what would you do?'

'I'd do it of course!'

'Why?'

'Well, it might help my Grades and also I enjoy the feeling I get when I do something extra and I know someone's proud of me.'

'Exactly! It's like that. In most cases, especially Hogwarts, the House Elves are treated well, given good facilities and are probably not bound to stay. However when working for a master or mistress or in this case a school, they get appreciation from those they work for. However, on a more extreme note, they have to get that or it could damage their health.'

'I understand. You're right it's stupid anyway.'

'It's not stupid. The facts you are looking out for others even if no one else does and you want them to have equal rights is an excellent trait. Isn't it boys?' I said kicking the two if them under the table.

'Oh yeah Hermione.' Harry said with a smile.

I gave Ron another kick, just a little harder. He turned bright red and spluttered on his food.

'Yeah. It's good.' He said whilst avoiding choking on his food.

At that moment Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and I watched nervously as her eyes immediately zoned in on me.

'Uh oh guys. Wish me luck. I'm about to get pounded by a seriously unhappy kitty.' They all looked at me sympathetically before I looked back at McGonagall.

'Miss Williams. If you would please like to come with me.' She asked, her lips pursed.

'Not really' I whispered to my friends but I got up and followed her anyway.

'Are we going to your office Professor?' I asked to avoid the awkward silence.

'No. I'm taking you to see Headmaster Dumbledore. He will be dealing with you himself.' That didn't sound good. The rest of the walk I followed in silence, thinking about how to break the news to my friends that I was being expelled.

As we walked up the spiral staircase and came to a halt in front of Dumbledore's office a voice said to us,

'Come in!' Dumbledore said and welcomed us inside.

'Come in come in, sit down. Lemon drop?'

'No thank you Sir.'

'So, Melanie. Do you know why you're here?' Dumbledore asked. I sighed. By this time I was really bored of all this.

'So you can expel me.' I said looking at Dumbledore.

'And why do you think I would do that?'

'Because you're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Too-Many-Names Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class. Supreme Mugwump, Senior Member of the Wizengamot. Leader if the Light. Ruler of all living beings!'

'Miss Williams! How dare you talk to the Headmaster like that?!'

'No-no Professor McGonagall, it's quite alright. In fact, there are a few things that I wish to speak to Miss Williams about alone if that is alright?' Dumbledore asked McGonagall. I inwardly smirked as she was not too subtlety kicked out of his office.

'No that's quite alright. I'll be in my office. I expect you to be there after you're done here to speak punishment as your Head of House.' She said, flustered. She marched out the door and down the stairs. I turned back to Dumbledore.

'Now Melanie-' I stopped him.

'Please sir, I hate that name. Please either Miss Williams or Mel.'

'Well okay then, Mel. There are a few things that I would like to talk to you about. One being your outbreak and how you knew all those things about Mr Potter.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Stupid damn twinkling!

'I just kind of guessed.' He raised his eyebrows at that.

'Well, it's really obvious when you think about it. How he always tries to take the blame but never takes any credit. How he finds it so hard to talk to people and automatically think that no one is going to care. He can't take a compliment and thinks he's a burden to everyone. I'm surprised someone hasn't noticed.'

Dumbledore looked down at his desk, almost as if he was ashamed.

'You have noticed, haven't you?' I asked angrily.

'It was the best place for him. He needed to be with blood family for his mother's protection to continue.'

'Don't give me those lies! He would have been safer in a well protected and warded magical home where he could have been raised to defend himself. And besides, Blood Wards only work in this instance if he considers Privet Drive his home. Who in their right mind would consider and abusive household their home. He only has one true home and that's here, Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore considered my words before letting out a big sigh.

'You're right. It is a sad day when one of my students has to tell me how to do my job. Please tell Professor McGonagall to let you off without punishment. What you did was perfectly valid and, I respect you for sticking up and supporting Harry when we all failed him.'

I left a very thoughtful Dumbledore sitting sadly behind his desk. I walked down the spiral staircase and towards McGonagall's office to give her the news. However by the time I had got there she already knew.

'Professor Dumbledore fire called me to tell me personally. You are free to go but if you put one toe out if line I will not go easy on you.' I thanked her and went to find my friends.

~o!o~

Later that day we were sitting in the common room finishing off some homework when a first year Gryffindor came up to us.

'Um, excuse me. Professor Dumbledore says Harry Potter and, er, Melanie Williams are to meet him in his office.'

We all turned around to look at the young boy before I stood up to leave.

'Thanks for delivering the message. Come on then Harry, we better be going.'

Harry followed me out the common room as we slowly made our way to Dumbledore's office. We talked about small, random thugs just to keep our minds off the meeting ahead. As we reached the wooden Gargoyle I let out a long sigh.

'Let's go meet your fate.' I said to Harry as we gave the password to the Gargoyle and walked up the spiral staircase. As we reached the door to Dumbledore's office a loud voice told us to come in.

'Ah Harry! Melanie! Good to see you. Lemon Drop?' Dumbledore asked whilst offering us the bowl of sweets.

'Yeah, why not.' I said before taking a sherbet covered sweet. After Dumbledore had gotten over his apparent surprise at someone actually taking one he moved on.

'I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?' We exchanged glances before Harry answered.

'Bad news.'

'Ah okay. The bad news is that you will have to compete in the tournament...'

'Sir!' I started.

'I know Miss Williams! Please try to remain calm. I understand that there has been some terrible misunderstanding and that it is a tournament meant for seventh years but we are taking precautions. That's the good news. Harry will be told of each task and what will happen before each one and is allowed guidance from a teacher of his choosing. I know it is still unfair but you have your friends to help you.'

'It's not ideal but I suppose it will have to do, legal binding and all that.' Harry said.

'Marvellous! That's all then. I will let you know when details of the first task are confirmed.'

We slowly made our way out if Dumbledore's office and back towards the common room. We were about half way there when Harry stopped.

'Harry? Are you alright?' I asked.

'I...I just realised how serious this really is. People have died.' He said looking at me. 'I don't want to die. I'm scared Mel. What am I going to do?'

'Don't worry Harry. I know it's bad and that you're scared but it's going to be alright. We will have plenty of time to research everything you need to know so you will be prepared. Dumbledore would never let you get hurt. I would never let you get hurt. We're your friends and we'll stick by you. I'd throw myself in front of a dragon to protect you Harry.'

He snorted at that. Oh, why did I say that? I'm literally going to have to do that now.

We finished our journey back to the common room before letting Ron and Hermione know what Dumbledore had said. My mind wasn't in it though. It had wandered to the end of the school year.

I couldn't let Voldemort just return knowing exactly what happens. But it's so much more complicated than just stopping Harry from going to the graveyard.

I started thinking about the Horcruxes and how I could deal with them. I can't really take care of them myself. I definitely don't know enough magic to do that. Maybe I could jog Dumbledore into starting his search a bit early. But then he might get injured and die early.

I finally decided that I would give him the diadem but constantly send him reminders that Horcruxes are very dangerous, can mess with your mind and are best dealt with in the company of another person.

Before I knew it everyone had gone to bed and I was alone in the common room. I set off to bed with my new plan brewing in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5- Preperation

Chapter Five- Preparation

Sunday morning came extremely quickly yet I still got up just after four and dressed quietly. I didn't want anyone noticing I was gone as that would lead to some pretty awkward questions. I pulled a poly bag out from my rucksack. Good to have one, just in case.

Being very careful I slowly made my way down to the common room and tiptoed to the portrait. I walked outside and started my journey. I know Harry almost always gets caught but I think that's because he always sneaks out late evenings.

I slowly made my way to the seventh corridor, jumping at every slight noise. When I finally found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach his trolls ballet I turned to face the wall, closed my eyes and paced back and forwards.

_I need a place where all the lost things go. _

_I need a place with everything in it-specifically the Horcrux. _

_I need the place where the dark magic item was hidden. _

After I had made up that load of nonsense I slowly opened one eye, then two and almost jumped back seeing that it actually worked! I opened the large wooden door and slipped inside.

The room was almost exactly the same as it was in the movie which was good to know but didn't get me any closer to finding the actually diadem.

I moved around the room, just looking generally, trying to find this item that was literally one in a million. This was going to take a while.

~o!o~

Aha! After about an hour of searching I had finally found the diadem. Funny, in the movie it only took them like sixty seconds. If you don't count the whole burning, flying and dying thing.

I walked slowly towards the cursed tiara before pulling out my poly bag. With a quick levitation charm I had the diadem and it's box sealed tightly in the bag. I took one last look at the place before running through the hopeless maze towards the exit. Only getting lost about four times.

As I walked back out into the corridor, after watching the door disappear again, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I slipped inside and up to the girls dormitory before putting the diadem in my trunk and falling back on my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so instead I managed to do my History of Magic homework. A fifteen inch essay on the Legendary Battle of Goblins was going to take a while.

~o!o~

At half past eight when I had finished both my History and my Charms homework I slipped from within my bed curtain, hangings, things and made my way back downstairs. As soon as I was downstairs and sitting on a sofa, Harry and Hermione came downstairs. They walked over.

'Morning Mel.' They greeted and I returned gesture.

'Should we go down to breakfast?' I asked. 'Somehow I don't think Ron isn't going to be up anytime soon.

They both agreed and we walked down towards the Great Hall. As they talked I tuned out and just watched people and things around me. Taking it all in I once again realised how amazing and ridiculous this all was and how it wasn't going to last.

Just as we were about to enter the Hall, Cedric Diggory came up to us.

'Morning Harry, Hermione, Mel. I just wanted to let you know Harry that I believe you didn't put your name in the cup. Listening to what Mel was saying made me think and I'd like to talk sometime. Maybe play some Quidditch and just talk. How does that sound?'

'I'd like that Cedric. See you around.' Harry said.

'That was odd.' Hermione said as we went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Maybe he just wants to get to know you Harry. Better him supporting you than siding with Malfoy!' I said and they both nodded. I looked around the Hall and my eyes glanced at the door.

'Speak of the Devil.' I murmured as Malfoy swaggered into the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle waddling beside him. My eyes followed him as he continued over to the Slytherin table. His eyes rested on mine for a moment and I shot him a glare, turning away before he could react.

Ron finally came down to breakfast and we turned away as he started shovelling food into his mouth. After Ron had finished his fourth plate of breakfast we went back up to the common room. The rest of the day we spent doing homework before I managed to convince the others to stay there whilst I slipped off. I was off to the Room of a Requirement.

~o!o~

I was sat down at a small writing desk in the Room of Requirement with some parchment and a quill wondering how to word probably the most difficult letter ever. I once again looked at what I had before scratching out a few words and re-writing bits.

Finally I had a letter that I was happy with.

_To Mr Dumbledore,_

_With this letter I have enclosed a package that I think you will find quite interesting. I'm sure you know what it is but if not I'll give you a clue. It is directly connected with Halloween 1981 and why a certain wizard survived and one did not. _

_I hope that you understand the seriousness if this situation and how your actions from here could change the fate of the future. However, I must warn you it is unwise to try and handle this alone. Although you are an incredibly strong wizard everyone has their own weaknesses. Do not let power blind you. In light of this, do not hesitate to ask questions as I'm sure what I can tell you would be most enlightening. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_'Fortune'_

I took one last look at the letter before placing it in the desk. I then brought out a small cardboard box. Inside was the Diadem. I placed the letter on top before using a simple sticking charm. After one last look I set off to the owlery, doubt in my mind.

~o!o~

'Where did you go?' Hermione asked as I returned to the common room, this time empty handed. I took a seat on the sofa directly in front of the fire and stared into it. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Hopefully Dumbledore will be able to sense the evil around that thing so he wouldn't harm himself. Considering what happened with the ring turned out to be fatal. Knowing that being Ravenclaw's Diadem it is supposed to give you infinite wisdom probably will make it harder to resist. What have I done?...

'Mel? Mel!' Harry called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around hastily to see the other three staring at me.

'I was just checking something in the library before sending a package off in the owlery. But as you can tell I'm really tired so I'm going to retire to bed early. See you guys tomorrow.' I said before almost running up to my dorm. I couldn't help my guilt and spent the night tossing and turning, dreaming of a dead Dumbledore and a very happy Voldemort.

~o!o~

The rest of the week past pretty quickly as the fourth years immersed themselves in work. The teachers were picking up the level of work in preparation for next year's OWLs. There was also a Hogsmeade weekend planned so everyone was getting excited about that.

Unfortunately, after seeing a group of giggling girls come up to Harry and ask for an autograph Ron suddenly got really jealous. He started shouting at Harry and tried to pin all his failures and disappointments on him. He stormed off on Thursday evening and then ignored the trio and hung out with Pavarti and Lavender, much to their disgust.

We were sitting in the common room Friday afternoon when Hermione asked Harry,

'Are you definitely coming tomorrow?'

'Yeah, why?' Harry replied. I turned around to look at the two of them.

'Just because, you know you had that trouble last year and you learnt, mind you the wrong thing, but you learnt about Sirius there and..well...'

'I'm definitely going, don't you worry. I'm looking forward to spending a nice day out with my two friends.' Harry said looking away. I felt sorry for him. His best and first friend had abandoned him over some petty jealousy rather than just confronting it. Sometimes I wanted to punch his freckled face! Yet other times he was just funny and laid back and easy to get along with. Ahh!

The next day came quickly and I hadn't received a reply from Dumbledore. I asked the bird to go out a bit so it would looked tired but it still should have got there on Tuesday at the latest. Maybe he doesn't want to reply, maybe he's got it all under control. I'd still like to know what he was doing though. Or maybe something bad has happened.

I panicked and rushed Harry and Hermione down to breakfast with me before sitting, not eating, waiting for Dumbledore.

When he walked in with his bright blue robes with the stereotypical yellow stars and moons and a huge smile on his bearded face I let out a well needed breath. I could now enjoy the rest of my day.

After browsing the Hogsmeade shops we had just settled in the Three Broomsticks when Hagrid and Professor Moody walked in. Hagrid spotted Harry and immediately came over. He leant down towards the table whilst Moody pretended to be reading the menu.

'Harry. Come down to m' hut tonight 't midnight. I g't something I wanna' show y'. Professor Dumbledore asked m' to. This is what y'll be doin' fir the first task.' Hagrid said with a smile on his face. He patted Hermione on the back, almost crushing her, smiled at me and then proceeded to walk out the door.

'I thought you said Professor Dumbledore was going to tell you what the first task is. Why Hagrid?' Hermione asked, leaning forward into the table.

'I guess he never specified.' Harry said.

~o!o~

So at half eleven that evening that night Harry was down in the common room with his invisibility cloak ready (he had shared that little secret about a week ago) almost out the portrait hole when I came down to join him.

'Room for one more?' I asked. He smirked but threw the cloak over both of our heads. We snuck all the way down to Hagrid's in silence, both blushing at being so close to each other. When we got down there Harry knocked on Hagrid's door.

'Who's there?' Hagrid asked as he opened the door.

'Hagrid, it's me.' Harry replied. Hagrid said hello and told us to keep the cloak on before quickly striding off. We jogged to keep up with him and stifled a laugh as Madam Maxine joined him. As we followed them into the forest we heard a deafening roar. We continued until we saw the looming dragons roaring and breathing fire up into the night.

'Dragons.' Harry breathed, 'I have to fight a dragon.' I patted Harry on the back, not knowing how to comfort him. At that moment Hagrid came over to us (after a bit of calling so he could locate us) and bent down to say something.

'Don' worry Harry. Y' don' have to fight i', y' only 'ave t' get past i'.' With that he strolled away.

Having seen enough, and Harry's meeting with Sirius to get to we quickly went back to the castle, avoiding Ms Norris on the way.

I left Harry in the common room as Sirius' head popped through the fireplace.

~o!o~

The next morning I came downstairs to find Harry asleep and sprawled across the couch. I drew a blanket over him and put a sign next to him saying 'Do Not Disturb'. I figured he could use the sleep.

I promptly left the common room and walked to the owlery, having it a weird feeling that Dumbledore had replied. Looking at him at meal times in the previous week he looked more and more apprehensive, as if he was waiting for something.

As I walked in I saw the bird I had sent waiting for me like I had told it to. I couldn't have it flying towards me during a meal. Dumbledore would kill me.

I removed a large letter from its leg and sat down on a clear patch of floor. I opened up the letter and slowly read it.

_'Fortune'_

_I must say it was surprising to receive an owl that wasn't from one of my usual clients, and even more surprising when this owl brought me the lead that I have been trying to find for over thirteen years. _

_Having received your package I must admit I am extremely grateful that I read your letter first, this allowing me to prepare for the over-powering compulsion charm that has been placed upon this dark object, and quite possibly the remainder of them. _

_I am very interested in possibly meeting with you to discuss this in full as there are many properties that remain a mystery to me, whereas you seem to know a great deal. _

_Please reply with your preferences and conditions. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

That's not good. He wants to meet with me. There's no way I can reveal who I really am, he'd freak out and then either tell me to stop being silly or even obliviate me. He'd most definitely read my mind.

I pulled out some parchment that I had brought with me and began writing my reply.

_Dumbledore,_

_I warned you about the seriousness of these items and can only feel relieved that you had enough sense to read my letter beforehand. _

_Unfortunately, I believe that it would be better and safer for both of us if a physical meeting is held off. However I will give you a date before April next year. _

_I understand that sending valuable information by owl is risky so I think keeping letters brief is advised. _

_Good luck,_

_'Fortune'_

I read through the letter one more time before once again choosing the owl from the top perch, the one that no one ever used. I tied the letter to its leg and watched as it flew out into the sky to do a u-turn back to Dumbledore. I walked back to the common room and managed to slip in before anyone was up.

Having had an internal debate I crept over to Harry and slowly nudged him awake.

'Harry? You fell asleep in the common room. Do you want to go up to your dorm and go back to sleep?' He rubbed his eyes, blinked and slowly sat up.

'No, don't worry. My mind's already awake. There's no way I can go back to sleep now. Anyway, I've got to start thinking about the first task.' He said to me as I say down. He put his head into his hands.

'How on earth am I going to get past a dragon?' He nearly cried. I patted him on the back before saying to him.

'You've got to work to your strengths. What are you really good at?' I asked him, trying to spur on the thought process.

'Um. Err...Not much really. I supposed I'm good at Defence Against the Dark Arts.' He said after a while.

'Okay, first things first, not only are you above average at almost all your subjects, but with a bit more work and effort you could be amazing. Secondly, you're amazing at Defence. You beat everyone in the class, if not the year! And lastly, I can think of something else you're even better at. Something you really enjoy.'

I sat and watched as he racked his brain for the answer I was thinking of. It was quite funny watching him with a confused face, desperately trying to remember something.

'Um...Ah! Flying! I can do that!' Bingo.

'Not only can you do it but you're bloody amazing at it! You good just out fly your dragon, grab whatever you need to grab and be on your way!' I exclaimed.

'One problem though.' Harry said, 'How am I going to get my broom? I'm only allowed my wand.'

'Harry. You're magic. Are you telling me there isn't such a thing as a simple summoning charm?'

~o!o~

The rest of the day was spent juggling all of our time between classes and the library. After explaining what Harry had to do and what we had come up with to Hermione, she immediately wanted to pull us both off to the library to find a summoning spell. After making sure she was alright and reminding her that we still had classes she calmed down a it. We did however end up missing most of Lunch and Dinner and was in the library right up until curfew. Harry and I spent most of the time making paper aeroplanes and planning Malfoy's 'unfortunate' demise whilst Hermione had her head stuck in a book. Just as we had got onto the idea of abandoning him on a desert island Hermione got our attention.

'I've found it! I had read about it not that long ago as an extra bit of reading.'

_'Accio' or the Summoning Charm allows the caster to, as specified, draw a certain item towards themselves within a wide area. This spell takes concentration and visualising of the item they wish to summon.'_

The next few days were pretty similar as we alternated between classes, homework and practising the summoning spell in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione got it first, then Harry and finally me but by the end of the week all three of us had mastered the spell.

The week also brought an unpleasant event for Harry as the Weighing of the Wands took place. Not much was said but from the look on Harry's face when he returned he obviously didn't enjoy it.

Friday came around quickly and I slowly got more and more nervous whilst the rest of the school got more and more excited as the big day soon arrived.

Tomorrow was the day of the first task.


	6. Chapter 6- The First Task

Chapter 6- The First Task

The next morning arrived too quickly for my liking. With great reluctance I pulled myself out of bed before desperately trying to calm my nerves. It's stupid really, it's not even me doing it. And he survived in the books. But that doesn't mean anything. Yes it's the same but anything could happen.

I finally managed to get all my clothes on the right parts if my body before rushing downstairs to immediately embracing Harry in a warm hug.

'Good luck Harry. I know you'll do amazing.' I whispered in his ear.

I couldn't let him know how nervous I was, that would only panic him more. Hermione joined us and we made our way down to breakfast.

Breakfast didn't last long as none of us could eat very much so instead we decided to walk down towards the stands and wait with Harry in the champion's tent until the First Task began. Sitting in the tent seems to make Harry even more nervous so we decided to go outside for some fresh air.

After what seemed like only seconds, McGonagall was calling Harry into the tent saying he was needed. I watched Hermione give Harry a small hug and a good luck before pulling away. I then leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, 'For luck.'

I watched as Harry disappeared into the tent before Hermione and I went to find our seats. As I sat my legs were shaking and I kept glancing furiously at the entrance from the tent into the arena. The area below us was rocky and there was a small nest of eggs with one metal, golden egg within it. So that's what they had to get.

'Mel, calm down. He's going to be fine. He can do this.' Hermione said in an attempt to calm my nerves, 'You'll only make him more nervous if he sees you like this.'

'Dont you think I know that?' I snapped. 'Sorry Hermione. I just can't bear to see him get hurt. It's all so unfair! This tournament if for seventh years and even then it's way too dangerous for them! It's not like they're taught how to fight dragons!'

Hermione patted my shoulder before we both looked up at the judges table. They had all taken their places and Ludo Bagman was introducing the event. I watched as Cedric was called and then as he entered the arena.

The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' as he tried to get to the golden egg. I could only think if what that was doing for the other champions nerves. Bagman's commentary wasn't very helpful. 'Ooh, narrow miss there!' Not really what we want to hear.

Cedric got the egg and received pretty good scores for it. The same process repeated as another dragon was brought in and Fleur went second and Krum went third. As Krum finished getting his scores and his dragon was carted off I bit my tongue at what was coming next. 

I was almost bleeding by the time Bagman called Harry's name. I couldn't watch but I had too.

I watched as Harry shouted the summoning charm and watched as he jumped on his Firebolt mid flight. I watched in horror as he swooped and dived, closer and closer to the dragon, amazed that he hadn't yet been burnt. I cringed with the crowd when the Horntail's spikes cut his shoulder but cheered the loudest when he got the egg and could finally go to be treated by

Madam Pomfrey.

As soon as he landed on the ground I was immediately off towards the champions tent, bursting in on him being tended to.

'Harry! You had me so worried! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you okay?' I asked hurriedly. Madam Pomfrey looked annoyed but had finished for the time being and moved away.

'Mel! Calm down. I'm fine. It stings but I'm alright. You look to be worse of than I am!' He said with a laugh.

'Don't even joke Potter.' I said with a mock glare, 'You and your dangerous stunts almost had me ripping my hair out I was so worried.' I said whilst sitting down next to him. I smiled as he put his uninjured arm around my shoulders.

'I'm touched that you cared so much.' At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in. We both quickly stood up and looked at Ron.

'Bloody hell Harry! I thought you were gonna' die!' He said whilst letting out a deep breath, 'Sorry I was acting like a git. I never should've said those things or taken my frustration out on you. I'm glad I'm not in this bloody tournament. I'd be dead by now!'

After a stupid boy making up thing, Hermione and I shook our heads before all four of us walked out if the champion's tent to see Harry's scores.

Having got a ten, two nines, an eight and a biased four we all returned back to the common room where we partied into the night.

~o!o~

I woke the next morning with a groan as I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed. Thanking God that it was a Sunday and that we didn't have classes I pulled on some clothes and headed down to the common room.

After meeting Ron, Harry and Hermione we all went down for a late breakfast. The day past pretty uneventfully with the exception of Fred and George taking the prime opportunity to prank the Slytherin house by putting a powder in their food that made them all have black hair, a scar and made it so all they could say was, 'I'm Harry Potter. I'm amazing. Slytherin's are rubbish, but Gryffindor's are brilliant.' To say Snape was unhappy was like saying Ron Weasley liked food, understatement of the century.

However, the day did get interesting when I received Dumbledore's reply.

_'F'_

_I only have one question that I need to address immediately. _

_How many are there? _

I sent off my reply and told the bird to arrive the next day. Dumbledore needed an immediate answer; he was going to get one.

~o!o~

The next morning came and I was down in the great hall as soon as possible. I wanted to be sure that the owl would arrive right, this information was vital. The while if breakfast I spent glancing between Dumbledore and the opening that the owls flew through. Finally, the flurry of owls swooped into the hall and I could easily pick out the large, dark one that flew directly to Dumbledore.

I watched as his face fell when he read the letter. It was almost as if his worst nightmare had just been confirmed reality. Like all his fears and flaws were brought to him as he read that single number.

_7_

I was tempted to stay and watched any confrontation the other teachers made with the headmaster but my friends soon pulled me out if my thoughts and dragged me off to class.

As we approached Christmas teachers started taking different approaches. Some teachers like Professor Flitwick could sense the excitement and lack of focus so took a more laid back approach to his lessons. Whereas Professor McGonagall took this as an opportunity to set even more work as she presumed no one would want to do anything but work over the Christmas holidays.

However, at the end if Transfiguration on the Friday Professor McGonagall changed the subject completely.

'The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish.'

Ron and Harry shared a glance whilst Hermione and I just shared a slight smile. Hopefully this time I could get the two of them to actually realise she was a girl, a beautiful one at that.

'Dress robes will be worn,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –' Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. 'The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice.

'But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall went on, 'that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. Class dismissed.'

I hung back as McGonagall pulled Harry over to talk to him.

'Potter, the champions and their partners –'

'What partners?' said Harry?

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

'Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter,' she said coldly. 'Your dance partners.'

I immediately felt sorry for Harry.

'Dance partners? I don't dance,' he said quickly.

'Oh, yes, you do,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.'

'I'm not dancing,' he said.

'It is tradition,' said Professor McGonagall firmly. 'You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.'

'But – I don't –'

'You heard me, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, in a very final sort of way.

Harry got out of the classroom as quick as possible and almost ran straight into me.

'Oomph. Sorry Mel. Uhr...how much of that did you hear?' He asked, obviously embarrassed at the thought of the Yule Ball.

'I already knew about the Tournament's traditions. I've read up on it since you were forced to enter.' I told him as we started walking.

'Oh okay.'

We walked in silence for a while before meeting up with Ron and Hermione. We parted ways as Ron and Harry went off to Divination and Hermione and I went to Ancient Runes.

One elective later we were in the Great Hall eating dinner and thinking over the weekend to come.

Apart from Hermione and Ron bickering, Harry and I ate in silence. He obviously had something on his mind and I was in no place to interrupt him. After dinner we all went back to the common room before almost immediately going upstairs to bed after a long week.

~o!o~

Saturday morning arrived and we all stayed in bed until late, not wanting to get up and do anything yet. When we finally got up and had our breakfast we were all in the common room furiously scribbling away at some bit of homework.

Suddenly, Harry got up and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving us behind, to go and do some mysterious thing.

I turned to the other two in hope of making some conversation.

'So, who do you guys think you'll go to the Ball with?' I asked, just a random question. I watched Hermione's face fall as if she wasn't expecting anyone to ask her at all.

'I don't know.' Ron said, 'I'd rather go with someone I know and like rather than a random girl.'

I looked at him with a surprised face. Nice to see he's not just interested in looks this time around.

I stood up and pulled Ron over to another corner of the common room, time to meddle again.

'Ron, what do you think of Hermione?' I asked. He looked quite taken aback at my question but soon settled into his thinking face.

'Um...she's nice I guess. Why?'

'Because, both if you need a date, you both know each other, you're friends. Maybe you should stop bickering with her for one night, ask her to the ball and try really hard to have a nice night with her. You never know, her look on life but not be a bad thing.'

He looked shocked but nodded his head. He stumbled back over to Hermione and I watched as Ron mumbled a small 'do you wanna' go to the ball with me?'

Hermione was shocked to say the least but smiled up at Ron before agreeing. I stopped myself from doing a little jig in happiness. Maybe this will stop their arguing and start their relationship. Now all I need to worry about is finding Harry a date. Maybe I can convince him to ask Cho before Cedric does. Or not...

My answer came sooner than I thought as Harry walked back through the portrait hole and came straight over to me.

'Mel? Could you come with me for a second?' He asked. I followed him out the common room, extremely confused as to what was going on.

We walked in silence as Harry led me further and further away from the common room and down towards the entrance hall. He led me across the grounds and over to a lit patch by the lake.

Set up by the lake, surrounded by a warming charm, was a table for two with steaming plates of delicious looking food and some soft music playing.

'Harry! This looks wonderful! But...why?' I asked. He just smiled and held out my chair for me.

'I just thought we could have lunch, just the two of us.'

We sat and ate lunch together, talking about anything and everything. Just as we had finished desert he stood up and held out his hand to me.

'Mel. I know this is a bit weird and a bit sudden but, I wanted to ask, will you to be my date to the Yule Ball?'

I gasped in surprise before smiling at Harry and giving him a hug.

'I'd love to!' I gave him a small kiss in the cheek and laughed slightly at the dazed expression in his face.

He shook his head and then reached into his pocket.

'I got you this.' He pulled out a long thin box and opened it towards me. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a small gold chain with a beautiful tear drop, encrusted with small diamonds. Around the whole thing, runes were engraved in it.

'They're runes for protection. You never know what might happen.'

Harry lifted the necklace from the box and gestured to my head.

'May I?'

I nodded and lifted my hair up. He carefully put the chain around my neck and fastened it at the back.

'It's wonderful Harry, I love it.'

We walked back to the castle hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7- The Potions Master

Chapter 7- The Potions Master

The weekend passed too quickly for the four and before they knew it it was Monday and back to school and work.

With homework becoming a more prominent feature in the fourth years and above, less and less free time was available. By the time we had finished homework in the evenings, Harry and Ron were almost glad Quidditch wasn't on that year, and both decided that they had to stop putting off their work.

However, most lessons passed reasonably quickly with the odd exception, History of Magic, Divination (for Harry and Ron) and Potions.

I quickly came to realise that the conditions in Potions lessons were even worse than how they were portrayed in the books. Snape hated the Gryffindors so much and if it wasn't for Hermione I would have failed every single assignment, having missed out on three years' worth of potion making.

One potion lesson however, the lack of proper teaching and Snape's terrible attitude towards Gryffindors, Harry in particular, got to me and I suddenly got really angry.

'Potter! Once again you have failed to successfully make your potion. Twenty points from Gryffindor!' All the Gryffindors groaned.

'Sir! That's so unfair! You didn't even try to help him, how is he supposed to learn!' I shouted at Snape's retreating form.

'How dare you talk back to a teacher! Fifty points from Gryffindor!' Snape shouted, absolutely fuming.

'Sir! You can't do that!' Shouted Ron.

'How dare you try to tell me what I can and cannot do! Another fifty points from Gryffindor!'

Very soon all the Gryffindors were complaining about the unfairness of it all.

'SILENCE ALL OF YOU! ONE-HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'

'OH GROW UP!' I shouted, 'No, actually shut up for a second and listen for once in your miserable life! Stop moping around, wallowing in self pity because she didn't choose you! Get over yourself! That is no reason to make an innocent child who has been ridiculed and put down his entire life feel miserable! You were the one who chose the wrong side! You were the one who called her a Mudblood! Stop being such a prat and do something with your life rather than just bullying helpless children into submission and stopping them from ever doing anything useful that needs potions with theirs! You foul, loathsome, insolent excuse for a teacher!'

And with that I stormed out.

~o!o~

Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up with me as soon as Potions had finished. I was sitting on the step that led outside down to Hagrid's when they came and sat next to me.

'You alright Mel?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I guess. Just not looking forward to Minnie's reaction this time. She told me last time 'one more toe out of line and you'll be out of this school forever!''

'Don't worry Mel. If they try to expel you I'll tell them I'll leave as well. Not to sound big headed but I don't think they'd get very good press if they kicked out the 'Boy-Who-Lived!'' Harry said putting an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at Hermione and sighed to see her thinking face on.

'Yes Hermione?'

'Well, I was just wondering. How did you know all of those things about Snape? It obviously hit him hard.'

'I'd...um...I'd rather not talk about it.' I said. Quick! Change the subject! 'So, what happened after I left?' I asked quickly. Ron jumped at the chance to relay what had happened.

'Well, at first Snape looked like he was going to explode but just as you finished your little speech he got this dazed look in his face. It was almost as if he was going to cry. Then he just sat at his desk and stared into space. He didn't even shout at us! I suspect he wouldn't have even dismissed us if a bell didn't ring!'

I listened in wonder. Maybe that was all he needed to change his terrible attitude.

At that moment Professor McGonagall strode towards us with steam almost coming out her ears. Her lips were pursed and she had a frown knitted into her brows.

'Miss Williams.' I flinched, 'Would you accompany me to the Headmasters office.' She said still looking stern. As I parted with my friends and followed her towards Dumbledore's she turned to me again.

'Miss Williams. You really have done it this time. If it was up to me you would be out this school by tonight. However, Professor Dumbledore has convinced me that any punishment is up to Professor Snape this time. Not that that is going to be any better.' She added as an afterthought. I just followed her in silence.

We reached the gargoyle and McGonagall muttered the password 'Fizz Wizz' and we slowly walked up the spiralling staircase.

'Come in!'

We entered Dumbledore's office and I wasn't surprised to see Snape sitting opposite Dumbledore. A chair was produced and I sat down next to Snape. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

'Minerva. Normally, as Head of House you would be required to stay however as we have previously discussed, the matter of punishment concerning Mel here is to be left in the hands of Severus. For this reason only I ask that you return to your teaching duties.' Dumbledore said. I suppressed a grin as McGonagall was, once again, not so subtlety kicked out Dumbledore's office.

I surveyed my surroundings as Minnie huffed and left the room. Dumbledore didn't look angry, in fact his eyes were twinkling more than usual. I looked over at Snape and he just had a dazed expression on his face, as if he had absolutely no idea what was going on. I turned back to Dumbledore as he started to speak.

'So, Mel. I'm guessing you know full well as to why you are here and in normal circumstances, students would be expecting the worst.' I cringed. 'However, since what happened was a direct offence to Professor Snape here, all punishment has been left to him. But before the matter of punishment is discussed I believe Professor Snape has a few things he would like to say to you.'

I bet he does. I looked at Snape as he very slowly turned his head to look at me. He blinked once as obsidian eyes met sapphire.

'H..how...how did you know?

I sighed before closing my eyes.

'There are many things that I cannot reveal or even speak about at this precise moment. However, I promise, and I give my word on this, that when the time comes, I will explain absolutely everything to both of you. But I need to know I can trust you. Harry plays a bigger part in all this than you think. You need to respect two things. One- the wizarding world has always expected so much from him. He has been famous since he was born and he hates it. He's not the Golden boy you think he is, he only got his fame because his parents died. Because Lily died. Two- he also deserves to know what is going on. He has already been denied a proper childhood because of the Dursleys and has been forced to grow up much too fast because of Voldemort. There is no changing that. Dumbledore especially knows that he will make or break the fate of the wizarding world. Keeping him in the dark will mean he will bottle things up and one day, when you two and everyone else have gone, it's inevitable, he won't be able to talk to anyone. I respect you two, I just need to see the same kind of respect towards the boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulders.'

The two wizards bowed their heads slightly before Snape turned to me.

'I respect your opinion Miss Williams. I can't speak for the Headmaster but I will certainly try much harder with my attitude towards Mr Potter and even the Gryffindors. However, my views and opinions do not change overnight. I shall make no promises.'

'That is all I ask.'

'In terms of punishment. However right you were you did shout at a teacher and besides, people would get suspicious if you got off without punishment. Detention. Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday night. You will be scrubbing cauldrons until they sparkle.' And with that he waltzed out the room, his robes billowing behind him. Some things never change. I turned back to Dumbledore who was just watching the situation play out. I suddenly had an idea.

'Sir, can I ask you a question?'

'You just did.'

'Yeah, whatever. How do you get your eyes to twinkle?'

~o!o~

The following day came and the news that I had dissed Snape had (of course) spread throughout the whole school. So, sitting at breakfast I had several people coming up to me and rather loudly congratulating me on a job well done. Only I wished I could sink into my seat as I glanced at Snape every now and again. He continued to glare, murderously at me the entirety of breakfast before sweeping past the Gryffindor table on the way out and hissing 'remember your detentions' at me before promptly leaving. I just shrugged my shoulder before following the others off to our lessons.

That evening I personally experienced how harsh Harry's detentions with Snape actually were, and even then I knew Snape was going somewhat easy on me. I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing furiously at dirty cauldrons from five until half-eight and I was still sure that some nights he almost forgot to let me go. It was on my last detention (for that week anyway) when I had managed to finished cleaning the cauldrons before half-eight and I started to talk to Professor Snape.

'Sir.' He flinched before turning slowly towards me with his stoniest glare.

'What do you want?'

I was just wondering. Why do you hate Harry so much?' He looked extremely uncomfortable before sighing.

'I don't even know why I'm telling you this. This information must be kept completely confidential you understand?' He said with a glare. I knew that if this was leaked I would most certainly be blown to smithereens.

'Understood Sir.'

'When I was at Hogwarts as a student, Potter's father and his friends were unkind to the likes of me. Shy, irritable, know-it-all, Slytherin that would do whatever he could to get them into trouble. However, my best and possibly only friend was Potter's mother, Lily. She was a muggle born which meant nothing to me but... One afternoon after we had finished our exams, Potter and his Gang were outside by the lake and they hexed me, humiliating me in front of Lily. At that time I was being pressured into choosing sides between the Light side and the Dark Lord. In my fury and hatred for Potter I retaliated in a moment of anger and called Lily...a...a mudblood. She never wanted anything to do with me after that. She slowly became friends with Potter and soon they were married and had Harry. But...' He sighed.

'Sir? You can tell me.' I said gently, seeing his heart break apparent in his face.

'I...I...I was in...l..love with Lily.' He said as years of emotion came through.

I let out a small and sympathetic gasp.

'I was, no I am in love with her. I always was and always will be. But...she..she's gone. And the reason she's gone is because of Potter! Since he was born there has been a prophecy and he's the reason she died! He is why she is gone!' He slammed his fist down in the desk before slumping in his seat. I very slowly reached out my hand and touched his. He jumped but just fell back again.

'Sir. Professor. Severus.' He looked at me.

'It's not Harry's fault.' He moved to protest. 'No listen. Harry had no control over it, it was fate. Voldemort somehow found out about the prophecy and chose to believe it. Harry was one, he had no idea what was going on. Harry isn't just James's son. He's also Lily's. I believe that Lily loved, no loves you. You have given so much to protect Harry, even if he doesn't know it. You have sacrificed your life and your freedom for the war. You have done so much yet there is only one person you've done wrong to.'

He lifted his head in question.

'Yourself. You've been so hard on yourself. You've taken your pain and made up some theory in your head and have taken out your pain and suffering and your loss on Harry who has been through just as much. He grew up starved, abused, bullied. He came to Hogwarts in hope of escaping that. Yet you, in your behaviour, proved to him that he is a freak. You lost the one you love. He lost his mother. He has never known love. Why don't you honour Lily, Severus. Love Harry as if he was your son. Yours and Lily's son. Because that could have happened. Do that for Lily.'

I backed away slightly.

'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.'

With that I left the dungeons, not so fast as to miss the small sob of one Potions master.


	8. Chapter 8- The Yule Ball

Chapter 8- The Yule Ball

School had finished. Christmas was coming. According to the others there was a strangely large amount of people staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, obviously for the Yule Ball. I was just enjoying the freedom of no lessons when a thought crossed my mind.

'I don't have a dress for the ball!' I exclaimed as I jumped up. Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders before going back to their chess game. Hermione pulled me up to the girls dormitory.

'You don't need to worry about that. Dumbledore announced that there would be a special Hogsmeade trip because of the Ball. We can just go shopping in the dress shop and get you something to wear. A dress, shoes and all that.'

'Phew. But, Hermione I don't have any money.' I said.

'That shouldn't be a problem. My mum sent me money to buy a dress but she didn't realise that I brought one. I've always found it difficult to find a nice dress that I actually like so I only have one. This year I brought it since, you never know whether you might be invited to Hogsmeade by someone or...' She trailed off blushing.

'I understand. But, how does that help me?'

'Oh yeah! You can use the money my mum sent me to buy yourself a dress!'

'I couldn't do that! That's your money!' I said.

'Don't worry about it. I want you to get something nice, you know, for Harry. He's never done anything like this and honestly I'm surprised he was so organised and asked you so far in advance! I mean he's my best friend and I love him like a brother because you know we're both only children and so he was my first friend so I really want him I enjoy tonight and-'

'Hermione! You're rambling! I get it, really. I want him to enjoy himself too. Goodness knows he deserves it.' I said. We discussed dress plans a bit longer before we went back to join the boys.

'Everything sorted?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. I'm going to take Mel dress shopping this weekend at Hogsmeade. My mum sent me some extra money so she's going I use that.' Hermione said.

Harry looked shocked at this.

'You don't have to do that! I can just give you the money.

''Harry that's your money, I couldn't do that!' I said.

'No really! I've got too much of it anyway.' He mumbled, 'I want to treat my friends. Please, it's a special occasion!'

'Fine. If you insist. Hermione,' I said turning to her, 'we've got to get a really nice dress now. Specially for Harry.' I said loud enough for him to hear me. He blushed before turning to Ron.

'Hey Ron, how about we go into Hogsmeade this weekend as well and we can get you some better dress robes?' Ron sprang up from the sofa and grabbed Harry.

'You're a life saver mate.' He said before sitting back down. 'How about another game?'

~o!o~

After a week I lounging around and doing nothing it was time for the Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and I got up early and was down to the village as soon as McGonagall said the gates were open. After digging around my trunk for my small purse that I had brought with me (almost shouting in delight finding that my ten pounds worth of twenty pences had all turned into galleons) I decided I would do some last minute Christmas shopping as well.

We went to the dress shop first and all thoughts of spending as little as possible of Harry's money went out the window as we saw all the magnificent dresses. Even Hermione bought a new dress!

Luckily we found perfect dresses, shoes and accessories to match and were out the shop by the time the influx of people came in to buy their dresses.

We then walked back out to the Main Street and decided to do some Christmas shopping. We first went into the bookshop where I bought a few things for Hermione and Professor McGonagall, hoping to make up for the trouble I was in recently. With shrunken books in my coat pocket we headed back outside. We then went into Honeydukes were I bought an assortment of sweet and chocolates for Ron, Neville and Ginny.

I went into Madam Malkin's and bought something for Dumbledore before heading towards the trinket and charms shop.

I bought two things in there and we left for Hogwarts feeling extremely satisfied with our purchases.

~o!o~

After asking Hermione for the present wrapping charm I wrapped all my presents and hid them under my bed. I felt ready for Christmas.

The following week passed quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. We had a massive snowball fight outside with nearly all if the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor joining in.

Even a few first year Slytherins! After meeting in the Great Hall for a rather large amount of Hot Chocolate and Christmas cake on Dumbledore's request we were sitting up in the common room. We said our goodnights and headed to bed.

I woke the next morning to find a small pile of presents on the end of my bed. Clever Hogwarts! As we discussed, all four of us brought our presents down to the common room and sat in front of the fire to open them.

I got a pile of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots every flavour beans and Sugar Quills from Ron, a book called 'Magic for Dummies' and 'A Hogwarts a History' from Hermione, surprisingly a deep blue Weasley jumper and some brownies from Mrs Weasley and a few other bits and bobs from others in Gryffindor. I then picked up a flat box and read the label.

'_No diamonds could compare to not just your beauty, but the beauty that shines from within you.'_

I slowly opened the box to find a pair of diamond earring glittering at me from where they lay in the box. They matched the teardrop necklace that Harry had given me.

'Harry!' I all but whispered, 'They're beautiful.'

He blushed, 'I..er..I thought you could wear them tonight. Um..with the necklace.'

I leant over to give him a hug and I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I said 'Of course I will. Thank you.'

'Open mine now.' I told him. I watched as he slowly unwrapped his present from me and I gave him a one armed hug as he started to tear up.

It was a small, golden, globe hanging on a chain. Engraved around the edge was '_no matter how tough it becomes, you are never alone' _I reached over and pressed a small button on the top and the earth split into two and opened up. Inside were two pictures. One of the four of us, hugging and laughing, looking carefree. The other one was a picture if his parents. They danced together before looking up at him. James smiled and waved and Lily blew him a kiss before smiling.

Harry looked down at the present and a tear rolled down his face. I lifted his face and wiped away the tear.

'You will never be alone Harry. Those people who have left are still with you. They will never leave if you don't let them. Those who are still with you will stick by you. I promise you will never again be on your own.' He pulled me forward into a hug and I hugged him back.

Hermione and Ron had wisely left not long ago and were trying to keep people out of the common room.

How long we stayed like that I don't know. All I know is after that time, I could see a light in Harry's eyes and I knew I had done the right thing.

~o!o~

Up in her office, Professor McGonagall opened an unnamed present. She unwrapped the gift to find two books named 'How to deal with Teenagers' and '100 Kitties and where to find them' she shook her head and muttered 'Williams'

~o!o~

In his office Professor Dumbledore held up the last of his presents. It was soft and squishy. He unwrapped it and gasped. Inside was a pair of the softest, fluffiest socks he had ever seen. If anyone else looked at them they would have thought Dumbledore was nuts and possible related to Dobby.

They were dark blue with crescent moons and stars circling the top. Wands spewing sparkles on the layer below and the sparkles fell all the way down before spelling out the letter 'Professor D' He immediately pulled them on and sighed in comfort. They were so nice he wore them, without shoes, down to breakfast.

~o!o~

He waved his wand over a solitary present that had come by mail. All the presents from the other professors lay on his desk. Detecting no curses or hexes he pulled the final present towards him and hastily began to unwrap it. He caught his breath as he took in the sight of the gift.

It was a tall, glass jar with a beautiful, solitary white lily floating inside. He watched as the petals of the lily fell to the bottom of the jar before a glittering wind came from the top of the jar, picked up the petals and left the lily looking good as new. Engraved around the black bottom of the jar was _'it does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live.'_

Severus let out a breath and stretched out his finger towards the glass. As soon as he touched the glass a faded image of Lily replaced the white flower. He listened closely and could hear her talking.

_'I forgive you Severus. It's all going to be okay. Stay strong. Stay safe. Never forget me.'_

'Never.'

~o!o~

The Ball started at eight that evening but most of the girls left to get ready at five.

'You need three hours to get ready!' Exclaimed Ron. We just scoffed and walked up to the girls dormitory.

'I'm glad I didn't eat too much at lunch time. I wouldn't be able to fit in my dress!' I said to Hermione as we got out our dresses. We both showered before wrapping ourselves and our hair in towels and sitting down to do our nails. Hermione went for a matching colour to her dress for both her toes and nails whereas I just stuck to French manicure. After drying our nails we then turned to our hair. Hermione used sleek-easy on hers after drying it and put in into a half up half down. Since my hair was only shoulder length I kept it straight but put half of it up and pinned it using a delicate silver hair pin that I had bought. We put on our underwear and tights before shimmying into our dresses and slipping in our shoes. After applying light makeup and one final check we headed out towards the great hall.

We had agreed to meet the boys outside the hall not really for ease but more because I wanted the magical, movie moment that Hermione had in the film as she walked down the stairs.

As we reached the top of the staircase we looked at each other and nodded. We held each other's hand for support before coming around the corner.

My eyes straight away zoned in Harry as I took in what he was wearing. His dress robes were black but had an emerald trim. He was wearing a white shirt underneath and even a dark green tie. But as I looked at his face I smiled. He was staring at me with...surprise and adoration in his eyes.

I was wearing a long black dress that hugged my body until the waist before hanging loose. The top and bottom was trimmed with emerald and a wide ribbon, also emerald, hugged my waist before flailing into a large bow at the back. I wore black, lace, fingerless gloves that stopped at the elbow. I had smoky eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

The teardrop necklace fell comfortably upon my chest and the earrings glittered from beneath my ears. I was wearing black pumps with slightly raised heels with fake jewels lining the sides.

As we reached the bottom Harry shook himself out of his stupor and held out his arm towards me and I held on. At that moment McGonagall came round the corner.

'Oh there you ar-' she stopped and looked at us, 'you two look wonderful. Anyway, come, you're the last champion we're waiting for.' She led us round the corner and towards the other champions and their partners.

We waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron, who still looked very dazed, and turned back to the Hall. Just as we were walking in Harry leant over to me.

'You look stunning. I definitely made the right decision.' I smiled back at him and said, 'you look very handsome yourself Mr Potter.'

We made our way forward to the head table with the other Champions and their partners. Harry seemed surprised to see Percy Weasley and quickly steered us away from him as we were being seated.

We awkwardly ate our meal, watching the other students laugh and chat with all their friends.

'Not that I'm not enjoying myself but I kind of feel like we're missing something.' I said softly to Harry.

'I know what you mean,' he said, 'sometimes I really just want to be normal.'

After the food had been cleared away we were immediately invited onto the dance floor by Professor Dumbledore to begin the first dance. As the music started I place Harry's hand on my waist and I took his other one.

The first dance was awkward and uncomfortable with everyone watching so we were both glad when in finished.

Walking away from the dance floor I asked him, 'Do you want to dance to the next song?' He blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

'I didn't hear that Harry.'

'I don't know how to dance.' He admitted.

'Oh Harry! Don't worry. You just let the music move you. Worst comes to worst I can lead.' He then agreed.

As the song came to an end we walked into the dance floor. I walked towards him and pulled him into my arms as the song started. The song was slow and gentle but beautiful as we moved with the music.

I looked into his emerald eyes and he met mine. The surrounding people faded away as we just focused in each other, quality of dancing not mattering. We swirled around the dance floor, lost in each other's arms. He twirled me and I felt like I could fly, his embrace pulling me high above the clouds.

As the song ended he gently dipped me and we came face to face, eyes locked, hands together. We didn't notice the circle of people, watching us dance, entranced by the pure magic.

We didn't notice Dumbledore sighing happily and McGonagall wiping a tear from her eye.

We didn't notice a shower of sparks floating down around us from the ceiling.

All we could see was each other, lost in each other's eyes, a moment of understanding passing between us.

As we left the hall students watched and sighed in jealousy. Harry led me out towards the courtyard and into the gardens. He bent down and picked a solitary white rose from the garden and pressed it into my hands. Our eyes met once more and I saw something new in them. He leant in closer and whispered 'actions speak louder than words'

His lips met mine.


	9. Chapter 9- Confrontations

Chapter 9- Confrontations

Fireworks exploded inside me. Butterflies pounded against my stomach walls. My heart melted and my brain froze.

The kiss was gentle, kind. We parted and he looked at me.

'Mel, I'm...I...sorry...I...didn't mean..to...um...' I put my finger to his lips. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

'Don't apologise. I might think you didn't enjoy it.'

Suddenly he leaned in again and kissed me. This time is was more passionate, fierce. We stayed like that until we couldn't any longer.

'Never think that.' He said to me. My heart surged. 'I loved every second of it.'

I tried desperately to calm my heart that was pounding in my ears as we sat down at one of the benches in the garden, my head on his shoulder. We were content to just sit there, in each other's arms.

As the clock struck midnight we reluctantly walked back to the Gryffindor common room, only letting go of the others hands when we reached the staircase to our dorms. We kissed one last time before parting ways and going up to our rooms.

I change and hung up my dress before falling back on my four poster bed and staring into nothing. I fell asleep dreaming of a certain green eyed boy.

~o!o~

The next morning I washed and dressed in record time before flying down the stairs only to see Harry already up and waiting for me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting next to him in the sofa.

'Mel. We need to talk.' I swallowed deeply before looking him in the eyes.

'What about?'

'Sorry! That came out really serious! No I just wanted to know how you feel, you know, relationship wise.'

'I just want you to be happy. And if that happens with me as your, girlfriend then I'll be over the moon.' I said gently.

'Right then. Um...I probably should have asked you on a date first but..Mel. Will you be my girlfriend?' He asked.

I squealed internally. Okay, I never expected this. I just wanted to be his friend. This is so cool!

'Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend.'

We smiled before sharing a gentle kiss. We clasped hands before going down to breakfast.

We sat at the almost empty Gryffindor table eating breakfast and just chatting, never once letting go of the others hand. We were just about to leave when McGonagall walked in.

'Miss Williams. Just who I wanted to see.' I looked up at her. Uh oh.

'You're not in trouble. (Phew!) I just wanted to thank you for the gift. However...ironic they may be.' She was just about to walk to the head table when she turned back to the two of us.

'Congratulations to the two of you. Goodness knows you two are a good match.' She smiled before walking off to eat her breakfast. We shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Hand in hand we walked out if the great hall and down towards Hagrid's hut.

After a brief visit with Hagrid (using having too much breakfast as an excuse against the rock cakes) we went back up to the castle.

We met up with Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall where they had just finished breakfast. We were on our way to the common room when Professor Dumbledore came round the corner.

'Ah! Mel! Just the person I wanted to see! I just wanted to thank you for the socks you gave me, they're absolutely wonderful! I'm wearing them now see!' He hoisted up his robes and stuck out his foot. I could feel the other three trying not to laugh.

'I'm glad you like them sir. I can imagine even someone as smart as you can get tired of books sometimes.'

He heartily agreed before walking off, humming in time to his steps. I shook my head before joining in with Ron and Harry's loud laughter.

~o!o~

Sometime later we were sitting in the common room when a large, black bird swooped in the open window. It flew over and landed directly in front of me, sticking its leg out to hand me the letter attached.

I unraveled the string before cautiously opening the letter. The parchment was old and slightly faded, as if not treated with proper care. The writing on the front displaying my name was in beautiful, curly writing with sharp edges to the letters. I could only guess who it was from.

The bird flew away. Obviously been told not to wait for a reply. My friends had gone back to what they were doing, expecting me to explain after I had read the letter. I read through the letter.

_Miss Williams,_

_Though I hope this is obvious to you I expect this to remain a secret from your friends as not everyone will favour the girl in contact with the 'greasy dungeon bat' and goodness knows what the Dark Lord would do if he found out. _

_Enough rambling. I just wanted to thank you for your gift. I don't have quite the right words to express my emotions but I hope you know that it is much appreciated. _

_I will wait patiently for the day when you disclose the information you are withholding but until then, feel free to talk whether over mail or even, you may come to the dungeons. However I will tell everyone that you are there because if detention so I would think it through. _

_Thank you again for the gift,_

_S.S_

I smiled and tucked the letter into my pocket before shooing away my friends curious looks. That man!

Christmas ended as abruptly as it started and we were soon thrown back into lessons. Whereas for the four of us, we were immediately thrown into the reality of the second task as it loomed in the distant future, no clue in sight.

I of course knew the answer but couldn't rightly go up to Harry and say 'you've got to save a person, stay underwater for an hour, here's some Gillyweed' He would think me crazy and send me off to St Mungos. Instead I worked on a way to get Harry to work out the task. Ugh.

Too confusing.

But fortunately the opportunity arose when Harry came down to the common room with his egg, obviously hoping that if he stared at it for long enough it would reveal its answers.

'Have you tried listening to it again?' Ron asked. Harry scoffed before dropping the egg in the table. I picked it up, amazed at how heavy it actually was. It was cold to the touch and the edges around the cracks where it opened were covered in swirling patterns that looked like water. They gave the champions a clue without them even realising.

'Yeah I have. Almost got hexed my Seamus though trying to listen to that screeching and wailing. It's hopeless!' He replied.

I sat there thinking how to get him to think of putting it underwater. It was so much easier in the books!

'Maybe you need to cover it with something, you know to muffle the sound.' Hermione said. I could've kissed her!

'Maybe.' Harry said before pulling the egg out of my grasp and pulling the pillow out from behind him. He placed the pillow around the egg before opening the clasps.

The entire common room almost fell to the floor, covering their ears and screaming for Harry to close it, some muggleborns yelling 'turn it off!'

Harry pushed the egg closed to many thankful remarks. He looked back at Hermione.

'It didn't work.'

'Harry.' I said, 'Maybe you need to try completely engulfing it. Maybe putting it in water?' I tried to sound innocent.

'Yeah maybe.' He put the egg down again. Phew. At least he wasn't suspicious. All is good. Although I think my ears might have taken a bit of a beating.

~o!o~

'I've got it! I've got it!' Harry yelled as he ran through the corridors of Hogwarts and into the library.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Harry had gone off (after being approached by Cedric who gave him the prefect's bathroom password) to see if water worked and if so what the egg actually said.

'Harry! Are you telling me that you, a fourth year and most definitely not a prefect, went to the prefect's bathroom, on a Saturday afternoon?!' Hermione asked.

At that point Madam Pince came over to see what all the commotion was.

After being whisper/shouted out by a very angry librarian we turned our mind back to the matter at hand.

'Don't worry. No one saw me.' He leaned in and whispered, 'I took my cloak.' He sat down next to Ron, Hermione and I and brandished a piece of parchment from his robes.

'This is what the clue says.' Hermione skim read it before looking up.

'Wait. Does that mean there are-'

'Merpeople.'

Hermione gasped. I focused on a solution to the second task. Better for Harry to have a plan early and then to feel confident than for him to realise his plan the day before the first task.

'Okay. So what do you have to do?' I took the clue in pretend interest. Already knowing what it said.

_'Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took._

_But past an hour__- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

'From what I can gather I think I've got to go into the Black Lake, find the merpeople and retrieve something of mine that has been taken.' Harry said. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Having already come up with a plan involving how to get Harry, or at least not me, to come up with the solution.

'How about we write down all the subject that could help us and then each work through a book for things that let you breathe underwater okay?' I started writing in the parchment.

_Subjects:_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_DADA_

_Herbology_

_Potions_

'Lets get going! Hermione, you take Tranfiguration. Ron, you can take Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry, you take Herbology and I'll take Charms. We can tackle Potions after.' We all grabbed a corresponding book and sat down. All you could hear was the occasional turning of a page and sometimes a quill scratching. After we had skimmed through a large enough portion of the book, making sure to check the Contents and the Index/Glossary I updated the list.

_Subjects:_

_Transfiguration - Changing body into that's of a water animal. _

_Charms - Bubble Head Charm_

_DADA - ?_

_Herbology - Gillyweed?_

_Potions - __Respiration__ Potion_

'Brilliant. Are there any we can cross of?' I asked.

'Well,' began Hermione. Here we go. 'The Respiration Potion is a NEWT Level Potion, human Transfiguration and the Bubble Head Charm are as well. Not surprising since the student who are actually authorised to enter are NEWT Level. However, if you know where to go, Gillyweed shouldn't be too hard to get hold of. Might be expensive but you know for certain that it will work.'

'Brilliant. There you go!' I said to Harry. He sat puzzled. 'Everything alright?'

'Sorry! Not that I'm not happy we found a solution, but how am I going to get Gillyweed?'

'I know of someone. Who do you know that is always enthusiastic and willing to help you?' I asked Harry.

'Um...Dumbledore?' Harry said.

'Try a bit younger...'

'Hagrid?'

'Bit shorter...'

'Flitwick?'

'Not human!'

'Dobby!'

POP!

'Yes master Harry Potter sir?' Dobby said, appearing out of thin air.

'Um...is there any way you could get me some Gillyweed?'

POP!

POP!

'Here you go master Harry Potter sir. Dobby be getting master Harry Potter Gillyweed sir!' The little elf squealed whilst holding out the slimy green plant.

'Hello Dobby.' I said, 'Is there any chance of you getting Harry a little container for the Gillyweed?'

POP!

POP!

'Heres you go missus Melly. Anything else?' I laughed before pulling a small package out of my pocket, only just remembering it.

'This is your Christmas present Dobby. Sorry! it's late.' I said, handing him the small squishy package. He quickly unwrapped the present to find a very bright pair of odd socks and a rather garish, luminous hate, complete with head bobble and tassels.

'Thank you missus Melly! Dobby be liking these so very very much! Melly is so kind! So is master Harry Potter! Such kind people! Socks be Dobby's favourite, Dobby has got about seven pairs now! But I still love more! Also hats, jumpers and even leg warmers!

Professor Dumbledore be giving Dobby his old ones. They had shrunk in the wash! Oh thank yous missus Melly! Anything else you need Dobby can get! Master Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Weezy and Harry Potter's Grangy too!'

POP!

'Um...that was interesting.' Ron said awkwardly. We all just laughed, ignoring Madam Pince, and walked down to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10- Second Task

February rolled around a lot sooner than everyone expected and before we knew it the second task was only two days away. I had been contemplating long and hard over who would be taken as the thing Harry would 'most sorely miss' It was Ron last time but this time Harry has a girlfriend and Krum didn't take Hermione. Who knows!

The day before the second task was spent trying to calm Harry down. He had successfully managed to ignore the taunts from the students, particularly Malfoy and the Slytherins, but was getting more and more nervous at the idea of something, or someone being taken underwater by the Merpeople.

I was also getting progressively more nervous as the day went on, knowing that with Harry's luck, it would most definately not go as planned.

We were sitting in the common room, late evening, Hermione reading, Ron and Harry playing chess and me sitting, tapping my foot and staring into the fire. I was waiting for Professor McGonagall to walk through the portrait hole and give us the bad news.

Speak of the Devil.

Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole, and after immediately spotting the quartet, walked straight over to us.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Williams.' McGonagall said stiffly. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was annoyed at us or the tournament.

'As much as I hate this bloody tournament and the system of this task (there it is) I must ask Miss Williams to accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office.' I tensed and looked up at McGonagall. Me. It was me. Bloody brilliant.

'Um sure thing Professor' I turned to my friends, 'Don't wait up for me. I'll um...see you tomorrow.' I said awkwardly before following my teacher out the portrait hole. On the bright side, at least I won't be ripping my hair out being nervous for Harry.

The whole way there I was going over how much this meant to me. I know in the books and movies it is just brushed over but to be the thing that Harry would miss most means a lot.

Since just a year ago he wasn't even real. That's a weird thought!

McGonagall and I walked into Dumbledore's office and I saw Cho, Fleur's sister Gabrielle and some Beauxbatons girl that Krum took to the Yule ball. We were guided into seats in front of Dumbledore's desk and Minnie stood behind us. Dumbledore crossed his arms on his desk and surveyed us all.

'Now, there is no easy way to say this and I unfortunately have the pleasure of breaking the news to you as I why you have been called to my office the night before the second task.

As you have probably guessed this is related to the Triwizard- or Quadwizard Tournament. The second task consists of our Champions, using the clue from the egg, diving into the Black lake and retrieving something that has been taken from them. The thing that they will miss most.

Unfortunately, this means you.'

I sat with a very calm expression on my face, staring straight at Dumbledore, possibly unnerving him slightly. However the other three girls had very different reactions.

The Beauxbatons girl got really angry and started babbling away in French. Gabrielle seemed really confused and slowly asked McGonagall questions and Cho just started crying. That girl needs to stop crying!

After the other three calmed down Dumbledore hastily looked away from me and back towards the other three...victims.

'You will be under a strong charm that puts you to sleep and provides you with air until you resurface. Even if your champion doesn't manage to free you, the merpeople village that will be holding you have agreed to swim up to the surface with you. You will be constantly monitored whilst under that charm and no harm will come to you all.' He crossed him hands and leant back against his chair.

'Now, so that your champions or anyone who could inform them find out, you will be spending the night in a sectioned part of the Hospital Wing. When you wake up, you will have breakfast in private and then I will come and cast the charm on you before you will be transported to the mer-village. So, off you pop.'

~o!o~

I woke early the next morning, blinking to bring my surroundings into focus. Once I had realised that I was in the Hospital Wing I looked over onto the other beds to see Cho, Gabrielle and the other girl all sleeping. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. I watched the sun rise, knowing that it was still really early so I carefully opened the window and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Suddenly, Hedwig flew round the tower and into the window.

'How on earth did you know that I needed to send a letter?' I stroked her feathers before shuffling back to my bed. Thankfully there was some spare parchment and a quill for me to write a quick note.

_Harry,_

_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just make sure you visit the merpeople. _

_See you soon, _

_Mel_

I tied it up, gave it to Hedwig and watched as she flew away out the window with a small hoot. With that I went back to bed.

~o!o~

After waking up, for the second time, and seeing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey looking down on me I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. I looked around to see the other three girls already up and looking quite nervous. I looked back at Dumbledore and decided to continue what I had been doing the night before. Staring very blankly into his eyes, no expression on my face.

Dumbledore looked away from me and stood so all four of us could see and hear him.

'Brilliant to see you all awake and alert this early in the morning. Now as you know we need to cast a few charms on you so you won't be any danger.' Dumbledore went to lift his wand but I put my hand up.

'Err, Miss Williams?'

'What charms will you be casting sir?' I asked, still with a blank look on my face. I reckon I'm getting good at this.

'Um, an Underwater Breathing Charm, a Protective Bubble Charm, a Sleeping Charm and a charm that will alert me to any danger. May I ask why?'

'Just wanted to know. That's all sir.'

Dumbledore turned away from me before raising his wand. I only heard a few words that were definitely not in English before black consumed me.

~o!o~

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

I could hear merpeople singing.

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

Is the task over?

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

Why would Harry be playing the song again?

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

And why am I underwater?

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

I feel like there are restraints on my ankles...

_And to recover what we took._

The water is a lot colder than any bath...

_But past an hour__- the prospect's black_

Wait. Does that mean...

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I opened my eyes.

I tried to jump back, startled, as a fish swam right past my face but I found I couldn't. My ankles were held in a chain to stop me from floating away and I was being held captive the by Merfolk underwater.

Out of instinct I held my breath before becoming so dizzy and lightheaded I had to take a breath. Thankfully Dumbledore's Underwater Breathing Charm had worked, even if his sleeping one hadn't.

I surveyed my very peculiar surroundings. Apart from the other three floating bodies that still seemed to be asleep the Mervillage I was being held in was quite interesting. I guess between the whole tournament and possible death thing none of the champions thought it was that important.

There were what looked like huts made out of rocks, stone and boulders, completely covered with seaweed. Driftwood acted as makeshift doors and sunfish provided light. There were all sorts of Merfolk swimming around. Young, old, male, female. But most of them were coming to look at me.

Seeing that I had my eyes open and that I was still alive made them curious so I just gave a slight nod and a wave as they got closer and closer.

All of a sudden a shark came speeding towards the area. After almost screaming I realised it was Krum and watched as he bit down on the chain of the Beauxbatons girl.

I puzzled this for a moment as I knew that even though he was the last to finish, I knew Harry wa the first to arrive. Having waited to see if Fleur showed up.

Cedric then arrived and I started to get really worried. Where was Harry? Had something happened to him?

I was left hanging (pun intended) for about another fifteen minutes before I finally saw the webbed figure of Harry swimming towards me. He acknowledged my open eyes and waving hand before displaying a mix of emotions across his face. Shocked, confused, angry...

He looked at the other girl, Gabrielle, and I knew his thought process. Will she be left if I don't save her? He looked towards me and I just shrugged.

I then waited whilst he swam down to the bottom of the sea and picked up a broken spear head, probably one of the Merfolk's. He threw the spear at each of our chains before we started swimming towards the surface, each pulling Gabrielle.

When we reached the top, just as Harry's Gillyweed ran out, we surfaced to thunderous applause.

All I heard was Dumbledore announcing that their youngest Champion had finished before I lost consciousness.

~o!o~

'Shh, sshh! She's waking up!' I heard a voice say. Suddenly there was a loud scuffle and all noises ceased.

I groaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes and just got bright, white light and too many people.

'Go away...I wanna' go back to bed...' I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

'No Mel, you need to wake up now.' I felt a gentle hand shaking me awake. I very slowly sat up and opened my eyes. It looked like the whole of Gryffindor were waiting around my bed.

I sat back as Madam Pomfrey came round and ran an analysis and then gave me two different potions. I managed to sit up and look around without feeling dizzy so I tentatively asked,

'What happened?' The mixture of angry and annoyed faces told me that something definitely wasn't right. I was about to ask again when Dumbledore came forward.

'Aah, well. It seems my Sleeping Charm was faulty.'

'Yeah, I remember being awake underwater!' I exclaimed with a tut from Pomfrey.

'Yes well. From what I can gather, I believe that being awake and underwater for so long, the Underwater Breathing Charm had to work over time, meaning that it didn't wear off when you surfaced. You passed out from lack of oxygen.' At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

I saw that at that Dumbledore received a series of angry glares from the students around my bed.

After Madam Pomfrey ushered out the majority of people, Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled up three chairs and sat round my bed.

'It was really frightening!' Hermione started, 'Harry was the last one up so we were already worried about both of you. We thought you were both safe when we saw you service, ignoring Harry's saving people thing, and then you blacked out and fell back into the water! You would've drowned if Harry hadn't been looking at you to check if you were alright. He managed to follow you and catch you in time.' Hermione gave me a big squeeze before standing up. She nudged Ron, glancing over at Harry's withdrawn figure before they both left the hospital wing.

Harry pulled his chair closer to the bed and took my hand in his.

'Are you alright Harry?' I asked. He sighed and looked at me.

'Question is, are you? I was so scared when saw you fall back into the water, I...I thought I had lost you. Right after I saved you.'

'I never would've been in trouble. Dumbledore wouldn't let it happen.'

'Dumbledore's sleeping charm was supposed to keep you asleep. If he did it properly none of this wouldn't have happened! I understand that there is someone out to get me but...getting the people I love in danger. I-I can't let that happen. I don't want to lose you Mel. I can't lose you. I've lost everyone I ever loved. I can't go through that again.'

'I don't want to lose you either. But fate is something that we shall never control, so wishing and hoping to grab onto that one shred of life that we can twist and manipulate until our urge to play God is over is not worth it.'

Harry looked up at me, his eyes shining. He looked past my eyes, deeper, past all the fake and facade, into my soul. At that moment I knew, we both felt it, there was no denying it. The raw feeling that passed between us overcome all worries, all fears, all doubts, all of that was pushed down and away. It vanished in that sacred moment, and everything was replaced by the astounding force of the emotion.

Love.

_Sorry I think I'm turning into Dumbledore!_


	11. Chapter 11- Identities Confirmed

Chapter 11- Identities Confirmed

The time soon came for another Hogsmeade village which Harry was eagerly looking forward to. He had come to us one night after the Second Task with a letter from Sirius.

~_That Night_~

'He's come to Hogsmeade!' Harry whispered. He got up and started pacing in front of the fireplace, 'He's going to get himself captured and dragged back to Azkaban. The Dementor's Kiss a wonderful welcome back present.'

I picked up the letter that he had placed on the sofa and read it through effort passing it to Ron and Hermione.

'Relax Harry. I know it's risky but he is staying as Snuffles and no matter how reckless he is he is always careful.' Harry turned around and looked at me.

'You have the strangest way of making sense.' He sat back on the sofa and lay his head of my shoulder. We sat there late into the evening, content to just enjoy each other's company.

_~Present~_

Arms full of food we snuck from the kitchen we made our way down to Hogsmeade, not stopping to look in the usual shops or to get a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks but down to the end of the road.

The path kept going down towards a mountainous bit, past a few cottage type houses and another small shop. Waiting for us at the end was a large black dog.

We pat it on its head before following it up a very long and very windy path up the mountain, dipping into a tight gap in the rock and into a cave. Hastily bowing to Buckbeak we all turned back to greet Sirius.

'You must be Mel. I'm Sirius Black

'Hi. I've heard a lot about you. You know, the whole mass murderer, reckless criminal thing.'

Sirius panicked and looked towards Harry. He just smiled and looked at me.

'She's just joking, she knows the truth.'

'She believed you?' Sirius asked with a disbelieving look.'

'Of course. I only joined Hogwarts this year so I was open to new things. Plus I would trust Harry with my life.' Harry slipped his hand into mine.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, he just started devouring the food we brought him.

'You look hungry.' Said Ron. Really? Trust Ron to just point out the obvious. Even Sirius looked between Ron and Harry with a 'are you actually serious' look on his face.

'I've been living off rats.' Sirius said. Ron looked horrified.

'The things you'd do for your Godson.' I said. Sirius smiled and nodded. I brushed an area of floor with my foot before sitting down on the cave floor.

Hermione bent down and picked up one of the newspapers that Sirius had collected. It was talking about Mr Crouch and Winky. After calming Hermione down Sirius went in to tell us the real reason why he was there.

'From what you've told me it looks like Voldemort knows about this Tournament and is using it to his advantage. Not only does he have spies to keep him posted but my bet is that he has taken someone from high up in the ministry, someone who is heavily involved. Someone like Bertha Jorkins. It's no coincidence that someone put your name in the Goblet Harry, you need to be careful.'

We stayed and chatted for a bit but very soon it was dinner time and we had to return to the castle. Sirius hugged Harry and clapped Ron and Hermione on the back before turning to me.

'All I want is for him to be happy.' He said quietly.

'I know,' I said, 'I do too.'

~o!o~

That night, once we had returned to the castle and the majority of Gryffindors had gone up to bed I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I took a deep breath and dipped the quill in the ink.

_Dumbledore,_

_The time has come. _

_I have left you guessing and wondering for long enough, and now it is time for me to come clean. I do this because it may be the only way to protect the earth from becoming a force of pure evil and destruction. _

_I would like to meet with you and S.S._

_Unfortunately, there shall be no grand entrance in a swirl of magic. Expect me at your door at exactly Seven tomorrow night. Make sure no-one else is listening. The fate on the world may depend upon this._

_Your's Sincerely,_

_'Fortune'_

I sealed the parchment and opened the window. An owl came swooping down towards me and took the letter without a second glance. I tidied away my things and went to bed.

~o!o~

The next day came too soon for my liking. The whole day I just blundered through, like a zombie, worries and doubts flitting through my head.

Had I done the right thing? What if they didn't believe me? What if..

'Mel?' A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Harry.

'Are you alright? You've been unresponsive almost all day.' I shook my head and sighed.

'I'm fine, really. Just tired. It was late before I fell asleep last night.'

'If you're sure. Hermione's convinced us to go to the library. Are you coming?' I looked up at the clock that read 6:45.

'No. I'm going to finish some homework and then go straight to bed. Don't bother waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that I watched them leave the portrait hole. I grabbed my wand and head the other way.

I somehow managed to avoid most people on my way to Dumbledore's office and so got there unnoticed. However a problem arose. I didn't know the password. I was going to be stuck out here like an idiot.

'So much for the powerful and mysterious Fortune.' I mumbled. The Gargoyle sprang open.

'What? Dumbledore must have set it to fortune. That man!' I shook my head and started up the stairs.

On the way up I put my hood up and cast a mild notice me not charm at my face. I at least wanted the element of surprise. Checking the time with Tempus I waited outside his door until the time clicked onto seven. With a robe billow that Snape would've been proud of, I entered Dumbledore's office.

Upon my arrival both Snape and Dumbledore shot up on their feet and walked towards me, wands out.

'How can we trust you? How do we know you're going to help us and not just lead us straight to the Dark Lord?' Snape asked.

'You don't.' I said quite simply. They both looked surprised.

'What?' Said Snape.

'You can't trust a person unless you know them, so me even attempting to convince you two would probably have an opposite effect.' They both looked significantly stumped, 'however, I can prove I know what I'm talking about.' At this I turned directly to Dumbledore.

'Her death was not your fault. He tricked you into believing that.'

Next I faced Snape.

'She did forgive you. In the end. You were always her best friend. She loved you until she could love no more.'

They both sat down with torn looks. I took this opportunities to conjure a chair and take a seat. We sat for a while, the memories laying deep on their hearts, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'My apologies I,' I cut him of.

'Do not apologise for feeling. No matter how strong we are, or how strong we appear to be, we are all human.' I inwardly smirked. Turning the tables on Dumbledore. I was enjoying this character way too much.

'Yes. You're right. Now, shall we get down to business?' Dumbledore asked. Making sure I had both their attention I cancelled the charm and lowered my hood.

'Williams?!' They both jumped in shock. Snape had that look that I could just tell he wanted to rant and rage. Dumbledore however just smiled.

'Congratulations. You managed to pull the wool over our eyes. However it does make sense. New student starts this year. Someone contacts me under false identity. It all fits.' Snape finally calmed down and sat back in his seat.

'Now that you have managed to confuse us both beyond the point of return, I suggest you start explaining as to why you're here in the first place.' Snape said.

'If I'm being entirely honest, I don't know my self. Before the beginning of this school year I believe this entire world to be fiction. Not only fiction but an actual story, written and published. A series of seven books all about Harry Potter.'

Snape scoffed but still looked at me with a look of confusion.

'Let me start right from the beginning. I was born as, what you would call, a muggle. However, the world I came from, everybody is a muggle. Magic isn't real, for definite. A women called J. over time released seven books. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. As you can see, the first four correspond with adventures he has had during his first four years at Hogwarts, with the first book explaining a bit about the Dursleys and what happened before he got his letter.

In my world these are all pure fiction. However, after a surprising turn of events I found myself in this world, with not only magic but this exact story line being reality.

I really wish I had the books with me. But if I did there would be no point in any of this since you could simply just read the books and be done with it.

So to begin with.'

I spent the next half hour re-telling Harry's entire year (only the important bits) before finishing with Voldemort's rebirth and Barty Crouch Junior's discovery.

'And then, like always, after witnessing the death of a fellow student, the most evil wizard of all time's rebirth and the ghosts of his parents, Harry is forced to return to the unloving and abusive relatives.'

Dumbledore and Snape sat back in their chairs and a pensive look came over their faces. After a while Dumbledore spoke.

'We obviously have pressing matters at hand. We must take care of Barty Crouch Jr as soon as possible however he may be if use to us.'

'As far as I can see we have two options. Option one is that we remove all his relatives bones and stop anyone from taking the Portkey apart from a trained wizard such as yourself. Option two requires me to relay the next three books to you. That would involve the item that I sent you earlier this year and may allow us to destroy Voldemort once and for all.'

'I think we might as well aim big. But of course we shall have a back up plan. I think the next three books are vital in deciding as I think destroying Voldemort before he becomes a threat is the best option.' Snape said. I nodded and decide upon the best course of action.

'How about we end this here now, and I go away and write down as much information as possible about the next three books and we'll meet again next weekend?'

Dumbledore and Snape agreed and I promised to let them know when I was ready. After receiving a pass allowing me to be up past curfew I returned to my dorm to get some well earned rest before the week ahead.

~o!o~

Monday passed like any other day. Each lesson came and went with only half my attention given. Homework was done in the afternoon and then people lay around the common room either studying or relaxing. I however had a sudden brainwave.

'Mel?' Hermione asked. I had suddenly shot up out of my seat, an idea flickering in my mind.

'Are you alright Mel? You've seemed a bit out of it these last few days.' Ron asked. I shook my head.

'I'm fine. I just need to go and check something. I'll be right back.' I hugged Harry quickly so to stop him worrying and left through the portrait hole.

I broke out into a light run and I soon reached the seventh floor. I found the tapestry and stopped to collect my thoughts.

I need a room with the Harry Potter Books.

I need a room that has J. 's Books.

I need a room with the Harry Potter Series.

Surprisingly, doors appeared on the wall. The doors led into a small, blank room, with nothing but a table inside. Upon the table stood two copies of the Harry Potter Series.

This is ridiculous! I was sure this wasn't going to work. The room provided me with two small poly bags to put them in and so after a Shrinking Charm I collected them both and head back out the door.

On the way to Dumbledore's office I was confronted by Snape.

What do you think you're doing?' He sneered.

'Going to visit Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I have something very important to show him and one of his colleagues.' I looked up at him and stared. Thankfully he got the message.

'Well then, just to make sure you aren't running off causing mischief I will accompany you.' We walked in silence, although I smiled at people I passed who obviously thought I was going to be literally eaten alive by Snape.

When we arrived Professor Snape leant towards the Gargoyle and muttered 'Rainbow Lollipops' I hid my grin as the Gargoyle sprung open and the staircase started moving.

'He changes the password every week,' Snape muttered, 'so that will only last until next Monday. Although he has a thing for sweets or candy. Most often Muggle confectionary.' I just kept walking up the stairs until we reached the door. I knocked once before being beckoned inside.

'Evening sir! Sorry to disturb you but amazingly I have managed to acquire two copies of the Harry Potter Series. I Would suggest reading them start to finish but for Professor Snape as he hates Harry so much the most important ones are four, five, six and seven. I will see you again at Seven sharp on Sunday evening. Happy reading!' I turned and left Dumbledore's office.


	12. Chapter 12- Planning

Chapter 11- Identities Confirmed

The time soon came for another Hogsmeade village which Harry was eagerly looking forward to. He had come to us one night after the Second Task with a letter from Sirius.

~_That Night_~

'He's come to Hogsmeade!' Harry whispered. He got up and started pacing in front of the fireplace, 'He's going to get himself captured and dragged back to Azkaban. The Dementor's Kiss a wonderful welcome back present.'

I picked up the letter that he had placed on the sofa and read it through effort passing it to Ron and Hermione.

'Relax Harry. I know it's risky but he is staying as Snuffles and no matter how reckless he is he is always careful.' Harry turned around and looked at me.

'You have the strangest way of making sense.' He sat back on the sofa and lay his head of my shoulder. We sat there late into the evening, content to just enjoy each other's company.

_~Present~_

Arms full of food we snuck from the kitchen we made our way down to Hogsmeade, not stopping to look in the usual shops or to get a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks but down to the end of the road.

The path kept going down towards a mountainous bit, past a few cottage type houses and another small shop. Waiting for us at the end was a large black dog.

We pat it on its head before following it up a very long and very windy path up the mountain, dipping into a tight gap in the rock and into a cave. Hastily bowing to Buckbeak we all turned back to greet Sirius.

'You must be Mel. I'm Sirius Black

'Hi. I've heard a lot about you. You know, the whole mass murderer, reckless criminal thing.'

Sirius panicked and looked towards Harry. He just smiled and looked at me.

'She's just joking, she knows the truth.'

'She believed you?' Sirius asked with a disbelieving look.'

'Of course. I only joined Hogwarts this year so I was open to new things. Plus I would trust Harry with my life.' Harry slipped his hand into mine.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, he just started devouring the food we brought him.

'You look hungry.' Said Ron. Really? Trust Ron to just point out the obvious. Even Sirius looked between Ron and Harry with a 'are you actually serious' look on his face.

'I've been living off rats.' Sirius said. Ron looked horrified.

'The things you'd do for your Godson.' I said. Sirius smiled and nodded. I brushed an area of floor with my foot before sitting down on the cave floor.

Hermione bent down and picked up one of the newspapers that Sirius had collected. It was talking about Mr Crouch and Winky. After calming Hermione down Sirius went in to tell us the real reason why he was there.

'From what you've told me it looks like Voldemort knows about this Tournament and is using it to his advantage. Not only does he have spies to keep him posted but my bet is that he has taken someone from high up in the ministry, someone who is heavily involved. Someone like Bertha Jorkins. It's no coincidence that someone put your name in the Goblet Harry, you need to be careful.'

We stayed and chatted for a bit but very soon it was dinner time and we had to return to the castle. Sirius hugged Harry and clapped Ron and Hermione on the back before turning to me.

'All I want is for him to be happy.' He said quietly.

'I know,' I said, 'I do too.'

~o!o~

That night, once we had returned to the castle and the majority of Gryffindors had gone up to bed I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I took a deep breath and dipped the quill in the ink.

_Dumbledore,_

_The time has come. _

_I have left you guessing and wondering for long enough, and now it is time for me to come clean. I do this because it may be the only way to protect the earth from becoming a force of pure evil and destruction. _

_I would like to meet with you and S.S._

_Unfortunately, there shall be no grand entrance in a swirl of magic. Expect me at your door at exactly Seven tomorrow night. Make sure no-one else is listening. The fate on the world may depend upon this._

_Your's Sincerely,_

_'Fortune'_

I sealed the parchment and opened the window. An owl came swooping down towards me and took the letter without a second glance. I tidied away my things and went to bed.

~o!o~

The next day came too soon for my liking. The whole day I just blundered through, like a zombie, worries and doubts flitting through my head.

Had I done the right thing? What if they didn't believe me? What if..

'Mel?' A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Harry.

'Are you alright? You've been unresponsive almost all day.' I shook my head and sighed.

'I'm fine, really. Just tired. It was late before I fell asleep last night.'

'If you're sure. Hermione's convinced us to go to the library. Are you coming?' I looked up at the clock that read 6:45.

'No. I'm going to finish some homework and then go straight to bed. Don't bother waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that I watched them leave the portrait hole. I grabbed my wand and head the other way.

I somehow managed to avoid most people on my way to Dumbledore's office and so got there unnoticed. However a problem arose. I didn't know the password. I was going to be stuck out here like an idiot.

'So much for the powerful and mysterious Fortune.' I mumbled. The Gargoyle sprang open.

'What? Dumbledore must have set it to fortune. That man!' I shook my head and started up the stairs.

On the way up I put my hood up and cast a mild notice me not charm at my face. I at least wanted the element of surprise. Checking the time with Tempus I waited outside his door until the time clicked onto seven. With a robe billow that Snape would've been proud of, I entered Dumbledore's office.

Upon my arrival both Snape and Dumbledore shot up on their feet and walked towards me, wands out.

'How can we trust you? How do we know you're going to help us and not just lead us straight to the Dark Lord?' Snape asked.

'You don't.' I said quite simply. They both looked surprised.

'What?' Said Snape.

'You can't trust a person unless you know them, so me even attempting to convince you two would probably have an opposite effect.' They both looked significantly stumped, 'however, I can prove I know what I'm talking about.' At this I turned directly to Dumbledore.

'Her death was not your fault. He tricked you into believing that.'

Next I faced Snape.

'She did forgive you. In the end. You were always her best friend. She loved you until she could love no more.'

They both sat down with torn looks. I took this opportunities to conjure a chair and take a seat. We sat for a while, the memories laying deep on their hearts, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'My apologies I,' I cut him of.

'Do not apologise for feeling. No matter how strong we are, or how strong we appear to be, we are all human.' I inwardly smirked. Turning the tables on Dumbledore. I was enjoying this character way too much.

'Yes. You're right. Now, shall we get down to business?' Dumbledore asked. Making sure I had both their attention I cancelled the charm and lowered my hood.

'Williams?!' They both jumped in shock. Snape had that look that I could just tell he wanted to rant and rage. Dumbledore however just smiled.

'Congratulations. You managed to pull the wool over our eyes. However it does make sense. New student starts this year. Someone contacts me under false identity. It all fits.' Snape finally calmed down and sat back in his seat.

'Now that you have managed to confuse us both beyond the point of return, I suggest you start explaining as to why you're here in the first place.' Snape said.

'If I'm being entirely honest, I don't know my self. Before the beginning of this school year I believe this entire world to be fiction. Not only fiction but an actual story, written and published. A series of seven books all about Harry Potter.'

Snape scoffed but still looked at me with a look of confusion.

'Let me start right from the beginning. I was born as, what you would call, a muggle. However, the world I came from, everybody is a muggle. Magic isn't real, for definite. A women called J. over time released seven books. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. As you can see, the first four correspond with adventures he has had during his first four years at Hogwarts, with the first book explaining a bit about the Dursleys and what happened before he got his letter.

In my world these are all pure fiction. However, after a surprising turn of events I found myself in this world, with not only magic but this exact story line being reality.

I really wish I had the books with me. But if I did there would be no point in any of this since you could simply just read the books and be done with it.

So to begin with.'

I spent the next half hour re-telling Harry's entire year (only the important bits) before finishing with Voldemort's rebirth and Barty Crouch Junior's discovery.

'And then, like always, after witnessing the death of a fellow student, the most evil wizard of all time's rebirth and the ghosts of his parents, Harry is forced to return to the unloving and abusive relatives.'

Dumbledore and Snape sat back in their chairs and a pensive look came over their faces. After a while Dumbledore spoke.

'We obviously have pressing matters at hand. We must take care of Barty Crouch Jr as soon as possible however he may be if use to us.'

'As far as I can see we have two options. Option one is that we remove all his relatives bones and stop anyone from taking the Portkey apart from a trained wizard such as yourself. Option two requires me to relay the next three books to you. That would involve the item that I sent you earlier this year and may allow us to destroy Voldemort once and for all.'

'I think we might as well aim big. But of course we shall have a back up plan. I think the next three books are vital in deciding as I think destroying Voldemort before he becomes a threat is the best option.' Snape said. I nodded and decide upon the best course of action.

'How about we end this here now, and I go away and write down as much information as possible about the next three books and we'll meet again next weekend?'

Dumbledore and Snape agreed and I promised to let them know when I was ready. After receiving a pass allowing me to be up past curfew I returned to my dorm to get some well earned rest before the week ahead.

~o!o~

Monday passed like any other day. Each lesson came and went with only half my attention given. Homework was done in the afternoon and then people lay around the common room either studying or relaxing. I however had a sudden brainwave.

'Mel?' Hermione asked. I had suddenly shot up out of my seat, an idea flickering in my mind.

'Are you alright Mel? You've seemed a bit out of it these last few days.' Ron asked. I shook my head.

'I'm fine. I just need to go and check something. I'll be right back.' I hugged Harry quickly so to stop him worrying and left through the portrait hole.

I broke out into a light run and I soon reached the seventh floor. I found the tapestry and stopped to collect my thoughts.

I need a room with the Harry Potter Books.

I need a room that has J. 's Books.

I need a room with the Harry Potter Series.

Surprisingly, doors appeared on the wall. The doors led into a small, blank room, with nothing but a table inside. Upon the table stood two copies of the Harry Potter Series.

This is ridiculous! I was sure this wasn't going to work. The room provided me with two small poly bags to put them in and so after a Shrinking Charm I collected them both and head back out the door.

On the way to Dumbledore's office I was confronted by Snape.

What do you think you're doing?' He sneered.

'Going to visit Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I have something very important to show him and one of his colleagues.' I looked up at him and stared. Thankfully he got the message.

'Well then, just to make sure you aren't running off causing mischief I will accompany you.' We walked in silence, although I smiled at people I passed who obviously thought I was going to be literally eaten alive by Snape.

When we arrived Professor Snape leant towards the Gargoyle and muttered 'Rainbow Lollipops' I hid my grin as the Gargoyle sprung open and the staircase started moving.

'He changes the password every week,' Snape muttered, 'so that will only last until next Monday. Although he has a thing for sweets or candy. Most often Muggle confectionary.' I just kept walking up the stairs until we reached the door. I knocked once before being beckoned inside.

'Evening sir! Sorry to disturb you but amazingly I have managed to acquire two copies of the Harry Potter Series. I Would suggest reading them start to finish but for Professor Snape as he hates Harry so much the most important ones are four, five, six and seven. I will see you again at Seven sharp on Sunday evening. Happy reading!' I turned and left Dumbledore's office.


	13. Chapter 13- The One to End it All

Chapter 13- The One to End it All

We landed with a thump, immediately rolling out the way. I crouched, staying low under Harry's invisibility cloak, heart thumping in my chest. I watched as Harry struggled against Pettigrew, still to be trapped against Riddle Sr's headstone.

I peaked around and silently crept closer, wishing I had placed a silencing charm in my shoes. I crept as far as I dared, pausing next to the headstone and stopping to watch Wormtail cut off his hand and drop it into the now bubbling cauldron. I held my breath, not daring to make a sound as Pettigrew staggered towards Harry, knife outstretched, reaching for his arm. Unable to watch I turned away, but flinched at Harry's screams of agony as Wormtail sliced the skin up his left arm, dropping the scarlet beads into the cauldron.

My mind was numb yet I could still hear Harry scream out in pain as the cauldron foames furiously, threatening to boil over. I scrambled behind the headstone, the noise masking my move, just as I heard a cold voice says-

'Robe me Wormtail.'

My head felt like shattering, my heart stopped. My whole body plummeted 20 degrees as the cruel voice of Voldemort himself echoed down my spine like a hollow cavern. I could still hear Harry moaning in pain and I bit my lip and held myself back from running out and trying to help him.

Deep in my heart I knew that reinforcements would be arriving any minute, but as Voldemort spoke I felt every single murder he committed, every time he tortured an innocent person, and felt the disgusting elation that he got from those crimes. I felt him taint my soul, knowing I would never be the same.

I risked looking around, almost screaming at the sight. If there was one thing the movies got wrong, it was Voldemort.

Words don't begin to describe him. Standing there in all his majesty, you can't help but want to scream. I wanted to scream and shout until someone came and helped, until someone killed this beast that had ruined the life of so many. His pale skin stood out against the eerie atmosphere of the graveyard and the dark night. The robes he wore, flew out from behind him, making him look as if he was floating above the ground, all the thunder clouds that Zeus himself could create, swirling beneath his feet. His hands were clawed, nails black and chipped, but sharp, with the impression that he had personally just clawed someone to death.

His face would haunt me for the rest of my life. His skin was almost translucent, veins running underneath, pumping what could only be described as venom around his inhumane body. His lips were cracked and dry, though were blood red, as if he had just sucked the life and soul out of human existence. His nose was two slits in the middle of his face, drawing in oxygen and pushing out carbon dioxide, tainted, undoubtedly killing any nature that tried to draw life from it.

And his eyes.

Those eyes.

Even though he couldn't see me and did not look me in the eyes, his eyes shone like the fires from hell. They were bloodshot but wide open, scanning his surroundings, cautious yet almost cocky. The one time his eyes flitted past the headstone, I got a feeling as to what it would be like to see those eyes. I knew, that anyone who had seen those eyes, they would be the last thing they would see before death.

'Harry Potter. How- wonderful to see you again. I'm sure you are just as pleased to see me. I see you are the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. I must congratulate you on your achievement. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here. Since we have time to spare I shall answer your question. As you may know by now, I have found a way to manipulate death. Having 'died' that night in Godric's Hollow, I flung myself nothing more than a spirit, wandering around, possessing small animals to keep my connection with the earthly world in tact. However, no animal is strong enough to house the spirit of Lord Voldemort. Even after death, I am the most powerful wizard to have ever lived, or died.'

I gulped quietly. I had counted on Riddle being the vain villain he was and explaining his entire plan before killing Harry. He just had to keep talking until everyone else arrived.

'I possessed Quirrell, although that bumbling idiot was as idiotic as a small animal. I had to leave, unfortunately killing him in the process. Next was precious Ginny Weasley. Poor girl. She had no idea she was working exactly to my plan, slowly dieting as she fed me her strength. I was so close to returning that day, if it wasn't for you and that blasted bird. However, I seem to have the upper hand this time Harry Potter. No bird to save you this time.' He turned away to the shivering lump the other side of the cauldron.

'Wormtail!'

'My- my Lord?'

'Hand me your arm Wormtail.' Voldemort hissed. Pettigrew lifted up the stump where he had cut of his hand.

'The other arm you fool!' Pettigrew cowered in fear yet raised his left arm up towards Voldemort, keeping his head bowed. Voldemort lifted a clawed finger and pushed it onto Pettigrew's Dark Mark.

Harry screamed again as around seven Death Eaters flew down to land in a circle around Voldemort. They bowed deeply as Voldemort swept around the circle! picking out who was missing, dead or soon to be dead.

Voldemort greeted his followers, pulling their masks off and dealing out the correct punishment. I took this time to sneak closer and look round at Harry. I could see he was desperately trying to stay conscious, his arm still bleeding, his scar obviously on fire.

Suddenly, Voldemort spun around, waved his wand and removed the barrier that was trapping Harry and glided towards him.

'Dumbledore ever taught you how to duel? First we bow.' Harry fought Voldemort's Imperius curse, the hesitation causing him to move slowly and erratically.

At that point I saw movement out the corner of my eye. Nagini was slithering towards Voldemort, tongue flickering. I felt a surge of anger at that point, knowing that this creature not only killed Snape and probably countless others but it also tethered Voldemort to existence, and that in itself was bad enough for me to want to kill it.

I ever so quietly, drew The Sword of Gryffindor from the scabbard Dumbledore had given me and crept forward to where Nagini had come to a halt. I raised the Sword over its head and brought it down with a definite clunk.

Nagini's head rolled out from underneath the cloak, straight towards Voldemort. He let out an ear piercing screech as a dark cloud splayed from the snake's corpse and dissipated into the air. Voldemort threw out his arms and sent out a wave of pure magic that knocked everyone off their feet. The cloak flew off me and landed a few feet behind me. Voldemort spun around to face me and I froze. My blood ran cold. Instead of killing me on sight like I was sure he would he smiled.

'Who's this? A friend of your's Potter? More than a friend?' He flicked his wand and I went flying towards him. His waved his hand and I stopped mere centimetres from his face.

'Tell me, girl. How close are you to Harry Potter?' I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. Biting back my nerves I said-

'I'll tell you when hell freezes over.'

'Now, now. No need to be rude. So, you wouldn't mind if I killed him?' Voldemort threw me to the ground and stepped towards where Harry was lying on the ground.

'I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your little friend. And then, I'm going to tell everyone how you begged for death, and I, being the merciful. Lord I am, happily obliged.'

Harry slowly got to his feet, and with an amazing amount of courage and will, he looked straight at Voldemort as he raised his wand.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

The jet of green light that had haunted Harry for so many years shot out of Voldemort's wand and raced towards Harry. Time slowed down. I could hear the rushing of the spell like a waterfall over a cliff-face. I could see the bright green light reflecting off Harry's wide eyes, watching as he stood fearlessly in the face of death. I watched as the most formidable curse, engulfed my best friend. I cried silent tears as Harry fell to the ground, silent and unmoving, his eyes blank and staring.

I reached out towards Harry, pain and loss taking control of me and stopping my rational mind from working.

Dead. He was dead. The one person who had helped me and supported me, even though he knew who I was, even though I had lied to him, he still loved me.

There had been a death in my family before but only those distant uncles and cousins that I was too young to remember. This however, this was the worst feeling in the world. It was exactly how they described Dementor's. I felt like I would never be happy again. All I could feel was sadness, sorrow, pain. I lay there and did nothing to stop my best friend, hell, my boyfriend from being murdered. I told him I wouldn't ever let anything happen to him yet I let him face the same end as his parents, all alone. The last thing he ever saw being the haunting face of Voldemort and the flash of green light that had so cruelly ripped him apart from his

parents.

I clambered to my knees and slowly pulled myself towards him. I could hear Voldemort laughing at me, at Harry, but I didn't care. I just needed to see him. My heart was pounding in my ears and my mind was numb. I reached out my hand and brushed his unruly hair away from his face, tears falling silently.

'Harry.' I whispered, 'I know you can hear me. I know you're still there. It isn't your time yet. Come back to me Harry, come back to me.' I leant forward and placed a trembling kiss upon his forehead, missing the spark that shot through his scar, leaving it a thin and faint mark against his deathly pale skin.

I pulled away and gasped as I felt a force grab my throat and pull me into the air. I gasped for breath as Voldemort laughed in my face.

'You say you weren't close to Harry Potter. Pathetic! Your hero is dead! Harry Potter is dead!' Voldemort span to face his Death Eaters, arms in the air in celebration.

At this point I could feel myself getting light-headed. My vision was going blurry and my throat was dry and hoarse. I reached out in a weak attempt to reach Voldemort when an almighty crack sounded.

In his surprise, Voldemort released the spell and I sank to the ground, breathing deeply and heavily. My vision began to clear as hundreds of lights filled the sky above me.

Reinforcements had come.

I felt a slight movement to my side and something cold touch my hand. I rolled over to see Harry stirring slowly, clawing at the ground beside him, gripping my hand when he found it.

'Harry!' I whispered, the pain easing. I felt like laughing as I felt Harry moving and berthing beside me. He was alive!

'I saw my parents,' Harry whispered, his voice thick with emotion, 'they were there waiting for me.' I gripped his hand tighter and moved closer to him.

'They told that they were proud of me. I wanted to stay Mel. For the first time in my life my parents were there! But I couldn't stay. There's so much for me to do, so much to see. I couldn't leave my friends. I couldn't leave you.' I wiped away a year from his cheek, pulling us into a tight embrace.

A loud 'bang' brought us back to the matter at hand.

We looked over to find Voldemort and Dumbledore duelling, their faces stony, wands moving so fast they were almost a blur. All the Death Eaters were lying on the ground, either dead or fatally injured. Many of our side had also fallen, Voldemort having taken them out with his most powerful spells.

At that point Voldemort managed to disarm Dumbledore, as The Dark Lord held his wand to his throat he cried:

'You think you can beat me? I am the most powerful wizard in the world. You're old news Dumbledore. You're a pathetic fool. Don't you see, it's over. Harry Potter is dead! I have won! I shall kill every last one of you, before regaining my followers and finally ridding the world of all those unworthy to have magic!'

I felt Harry stir as he reached out and grabbed his wand. He very slowly and shakily stood up, walking towards the two wizards. I followed behind him, my hands sweating so much I almost dropped my wand. All sound blocked by the pulse of my heart. Harry walked right up to the two of them and shouted:

'What about me?'

The two wizards jumped, Voldemort spinning round, furious. You could feel the heat rising, gathering around him as he realised that he once again failed to kill his mortal enemy.

'You!' He snarled. He immediately started flicking his wand, sending spell after spell towards us. We were reduced to shields and jumping out the way. Panicking as he gained ground on us. Spells and curses flew past us, barely missing us. I could feel the energy of each one, raising the hairs and giving me goosebumps.

Time seemed to slow down. I could see Voldemort raise his wand and shot the dreaded curse. I could see it spinning towards Harry who was so obviously tired and running out of stamina.

In a split second decision I dived.

I felt an overwhelming force rush right through my body. Rattling my bones and shattering my nerves.

I remember two things:

One, I saw that Harry had realised what had happened. His face fell before turning into cold fury. In a burst of power he blew Voldemort to pieces with the sheer amount of power he had and the wave of emotion that fuelled his spell. I saw him sink down beside me as my mind went blank and my eyes shut.

And two, I remember wondering:

'Is this what dying feels like?'


	14. Chapter 14- The Aftermath

'Mel. Mel! Wake up Mel! Help me! Anybody please, help me!'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Why is she hooked up to that machine?'

'It's to monitor her heart. It's something I can't keep track of if I'm cast spells.'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Mel. Please wake up. We did it Mel, he's dead! He's never coming back! We were so close to getting out unharmed Mel, so close.'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Harry you should get some sleep. You haven't left her side in three days.'

'I can't. I just can't. You don't understand.'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Mel, please. If you're in there just listen, please. We all love you Mel. You've helped us so much this year. We all want you back. Please Mel, don't give up. You've got to pull out of this one Mel.'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Mel. I just want you to know that I don't care about you not being from our world. I don't care about the lies. You've done so much for us. I couldn't imagine life without you.'

beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep

'Please. Mel. I can't go on any more. I can't live without you Mel. I can't go on. I love you so much. Please Mel, I love you.'

~o!o~

Pain.

That's all there was. All I could feel. I couldn't form a coherent thought it was in so much pain.

Every nerve in my body was screaming. Pain shooting throughout my body. My bones were weary and sore. They felt like they could snap at any moment. My muscles were tender. It was like pulling every one of them at the same time.

Yet I could still hear.

Not brilliantly. Only snippets here and there but enough. Enough to know that Harry was there. Waiting. He was waiting for me to wake up, to acknowledge him. He hadn't given up yet. I couldn't leave him like this. What type of person would I be if I did.

I cracked my eye open the tiniest bit. Light flooded in, exploding my sensors and temporarily blinding me. I had lost all concept of time but I'm sure it was hours before I could even get my eyes half open.

I couldn't move. Even breathing left an ache around my ribs and stomach. I twitched my finger ever so slightly, testing it. It flared up my whole body yet I gritted my teeth and soldiered on. After many minutes and much pain I had turned my head to one side.

There, curled up in an armchair, a blanket thrown over him, head lolling back, was Harry. His arm was stretched out onto my bed, inches from my hand. It seemed like such a struggle to do the simplest of things that I wanted to scream.

I very slowly began to move my hand over to his, slipping it underneath his and sighing in relief as I let sleep overcome me once more.

~o!o~

'I'm telling you Madam Pomfrey, she's been awake! Her head has moved to the side and her hand is underneath mine.'

'Potter, I know that you desperately want her to wake up but it's just so unlikely. She was hit by the killing curse. That she is even alive is a miracle.' I heard the padding of footsteps, growing fainter until a door shut.

'Mel I'm sure you can hear me. I know you've been awake. Thank you, even after being in a coma you take the time to reassure me that you're alright. I'll let you rest now but I'll see you, properly see you, soon.'

~o!o~

'Guys shh! You might wake her up!'

'Harry, she's been asleep for over a week now. I don't think she's going to wake up now.'

'I'm sure she will though mate, she just needs some time.'

'Yeah. Maybe you're right.' I could hear the dejection in his voice. Come on Mel. It's time to wake up.

I experimentally twitched my toe, happy to find that the pain had died down to a dull ache. I prepared myself for an explosion before saying:

'Get some sleep, Potter. I want a back to life picture and I won't have you looking like a zombie.'

Even though I hadn't opened my eyes I could feel the whole room jump and a number of eyes on me. I cracked one eye open, letting myself adjust to the light before taking in the scene in front of me.

Harry was sitting by my bed, my hand in both of his. Hermione and Ron were perched at the end of the bed.

'Mel!' Hermione and Ron called. They briefly glanced at Harry before getting up, saying something about getting Madam Pomfrey.

After they were gone I looked over to Harry. He was sitting back in his chair, looking at his hands.

'Harry?' He looked up and I almost cried at the look on his face.

'I almost lost you. You almost died.'

'I'm sorry-'

'Don't be. It's not your fault I just-' he stopped and turned away. I reached out and took hold of his hand.

'I couldn't bear it. Seeing you lying there, almost dead. Call me selfish but, I was angry. Angry that everyone I've ever loved has gone, abandoned me. I couldn't lose you Mel. I just couldn't go one like that.'

'Harry. I once told you that you would never be alone. That I wouldn't allow it. I said I would jump in front of a dragon for you. I told you if never leave you, so I couldn't. You're the force that kept me grounded. Hearing your voice, knowing that you were there, it gave me the strength to overcome the pain. It kept me sane when I was swimming in and out of sanity. You were my light when it was dark. My anchor when I was being pulled under. I will never give up on you Harry. All I ask is that you don't give up on me.'

Harry nodded and pulled himself towards the bed. He took my hand and pressed it to his shaking lips.

'I love you Mel.'

'I love you too Harry.'

~o!o~

'Miss Williams? Miss Williams. Melanie I need you to wake up now.'

I awoke with a start. Standing around my bed wa the world and his wife. Madam Pomfrey was next to my bed, busying with the necessary potions. Harry was on my other side, still holding my hand. Around the end of my bed was Hermione, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvarti, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape.

'What? Oh. Hi everyone.'

'Mel,' Professor Dumbledore moved towards the bed and stood next to Harry, 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I've been trampled on by a herd of Hippogriffs.'

'You give us quite a scare Mel.' One of the twins said, I couldn't see which one.

'Yeah,' Lavender started, 'We really thought you were...' She trailed off.

'Right! Out! She still needs to rest. Three at a time. Professors you can stay if need be, but no over exerting her.'

The majority of visitors filed out until only Ron, Hermione, Harry and the three Professors were left. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured chairs for everyone as they sat around my bed.

'Professor. How? How did I survive?' I asked quietly.

'I had hoped that you could tell me that.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain. On the end was a mangled locket.

'The necklace I gave you!' Harry exclaimed, 'How did that happen?'

'Without this necklace, Melanie here, would have surely died.'

'Was it the protection charms?' Harry asked.

'They certainly helped, lessened the effect slightly but no charm can stop an unforgivable.'

'Only a physical barrier can stop an unforgivable.' Hermione said under her breath.

'The spell must have hit you exactly where this necklace was.' McGonagall said. I turned and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

'You saved my life.'

'And you mine.'


	15. Thank You!

Thank you so much for reading.

Love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
